


Parenting

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [3]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Astrology, Babies, Backstory, Big Sisters, Bonding, Comet has two sisters that could KILL, Dad Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Dad Stolas (Helluva Boss), Drama, Eggpreg, Emotional Baggage, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hazbin hotel references, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kid Fic, Loona cares for Blitzo, Loona does care for Blitzo, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mentioned Stella Goetia (Helluva Boss), Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Murder Family, Octavia and Loona are sisters, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Past Child Abuse, Post Mpreg, Post-Divorce, Remarriage, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sister-Sister Relationship, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Team as Family, Two Fathers, Unconventional Families, Vacation, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: A series about the newest parents in Hell getting used to the sudden spot light because of there new baby Comet
Relationships: Blitzo & Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067336
Comments: 86
Kudos: 100





	1. The Star Of Hell

A long white, owl-themed limo pulled up against the Goetia place. The gates quickly locked around it as Stolas already was dreading exciting the limousine. He had sent Octavia and Loona home with a rather large portal, which with his added effect of not sleeping for some days, took a lot of energy out of the demon. He and Blitzo were so exhausted once they clasped into the back seats of the car they curled up and napped the whole way back to the palace, only to be awoken by the sound of crowds and flashing photography.

Snoring loudly and hooting as the car drove on, suddenly from Blitzo pocket a voice came through.

" _Sir?! Sir?!_ "

Blitzo walky-talky shook as Stolas groaned awake, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning before looking down at Blitzy's chest.

"Hello little one...oh the car ride lulled you to sleep too...? How lovely..." He yawned once more, resting his head against Blitzo large horns with a sigh, content of falling asleep again, till he perked up, hearing Moxxie's voice cut through the air again.

" Mmmmmm," Blitzo groaned tiredly and gripped the communication device," Whatttttttt?! I'm sleeping for two over here."He groaned annoyedly, throwing his head back onto Stolas's lap.

" That excuse won't work anymore, sir. And it doesn't make sense!" He scoffed," Are you two ready to be escorted?" Moxxie questioned as he and Millie were asked to make sure the two men and their newest bundle of joy made it safely inside. They may be Hell and this is to be expected, but it's Hell. And their royalty now. Making them even more susceptible to attacks of brutal waves. The two Imps were only doing it for Blitzo because of what he did when they brought Maxine home. He was like a killer guard dog with a gun and a coffee addiction.

" Yeah." He groaned," Guess we are. On my signal though." He yawned and laid up slowly, the hospital may have given him the best meds in Hell but births till hurt like a bitch.

" I can carry you if you liked," Stolas asked, wanting to help any way he can.

"Nah, ya as tired as me now. It's better this way." Blitzo mused before grabbing his gun off the floor he was given.

" Want to hold her or should I?" Blitzo questioned, clocking his gun while Comet was quietly was napping on his chest. He had wrapped almost a splint around his shoulder and chest so she could listen to his heartbeat and he didn't have to hold her all day.

" I'll hold her for you." Stolas smiled, picking Comet up from the splint from his chest.

" Alright, we're ready." Instantly it turned into some red carpet event as there were practically tons of paparazzi and news outlets outside the palace walls wanting to see the new Goetia baby. Anyone that got a little too close was immediately met with palace guards or a bullet to the skull from one of three imps. Soon the couple was inside, exhaling loudly as they leaned against the door, only to look down when Comet didn't even stir.

" Mission accomplished." Stolas breathes a sigh of relief.

" No kidding." Blitzo groaned accomplished." I don't know if I would have made it if she woke up."

" Finally you two showed up." From the staircase, Octavia stood at the top before coming down to the doors.

" Hey, until you deal with this, I don't want to hear it." Blitzo jokes back at her before Stolas smiled and preened her.

" Oh, how happy I am for you to be here Octavia. Where is your sister?"

The owl girl shrugged," She's been around. I think she still gets lost in here, even if it's been a while." Octavia said.

" Eh, I still do. Ya better get a sign leading to the nursery." Blitzo mused as Stolas pets through Comets feathers, newly cleaned before they left and bundled up in a galaxy colored blanket and a red baby onesie with white poke-a-dotes on them.

" No no, she's staying in our room. I might have to do the same for you two. It's been almost seventeen years since the spectacular celebration of Octavia's birth," He pinches his owlets cheeks, as she shoes his hands away, puffing her cheeks out with embarrassment," And we don't know if something like that happened when Comet was born either." He looked down at her." Apparently, when Octavia was born, some type of extraordinary event happened. Where an artificial night happened all through Hell, people said she stole the sun and it was in her eyes now." She cooed," Such a powerful little one."

Blitzo blinked towards Stolas, then Octavia who was still blushing from what her dada said," THAT WAS YOU?! I THOUGHT FOR A FULL DAY THE WORLD WAS GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE."

" That's what I'm saying! We don't know what scare happened, or if anything happened when she was born! I just want to be safe." Stolas exclaimed." Our room may be the safest at the moment so a little sleep-over sounds quite pleasant right now! Especially since we never did our movie night too." He hooted sadly.

" Oh yeah. This rugrat decided to steal the show." Blitzo cooed over them, petting their head.

" Sounds like dad." Octavia quipped.

" Would you like to hold her once more?" Stolas asked," I need to speak with our head guard here." Octavia stared a moment at the tiny baby implet before sighing and taking her into her arms. Comet let out a tiny yawn before staring up at Octavia with a grin. She moved her little arms around, but she didn't seem to have any real mother skills yet, mainly was only apply to blink and gurgle at people. She was slowly starting to move her head though.

From behind the four, a window happened to be open, it looked like another type of Imp's that worked to take the bible family for ransom another time. Before something terrible could happen to them, their head explodes in a gruesome scene.

" Sweet shit! Who the fuck left that open?!" Blitzo eyes widened before Stolas covered Octavia's eyes and Octavia covered Comet's eyes.

" You probably." From the shadows of the manor, Moxxie and Millie walked in. Moxxie reloaded his gun as he had taken the shot on the Imp.

" No kidding about these crowds. Everyone's freaking out over this little cutie." Millie cooed at the baby, still adoring her every time she saw them.

" Thank you, you two for protecting us today." As Stolas thanked them, his personal cellphone happened to go off, causing him to groan," I've already had five news outlets contacting me wanting to interview with the both of us and the family."

" Ughhhhhhh!" He threw his head back," Can we just ignore it?!"Blitzo says," They probably just want to make fun of us for you marrying and having an Imp kid. Or try causing some poor goddamn drama." He grumbled.

" I thought you love that stuff, sir?" Moxxie questioned.

" Not when it's me! That's like what everyone says, Moxxie. And you know it." He huffed.

" I'm not doing those stupid things. I always hated going to them. Plus, I have school shit to do." Octavia added, bouncing Comet quietly in her arms.

" Yes. Use her school to get out of it, please." Blitzo begged, shaking Stolas's arm.

" I'll see what I can do," He huffed with the agreement before giving another very annoyed huff. He went towards Octavia and picked up Comet before kissing Octavia's head." I'll give a message tomorrow and a statement to hold them over for a few weeks." From behind him, the door opened up to see a tall figure with large pieces of armor, covering their body. " Ah, yes. You're finally here." The shoulder walks towards the group and takes a knee.

" Your majesty." They chirped towards Stolas.

" This is my top guard Olivine." Stolas explains." I wanted to ask you about security for the manor. Especially, if you can see outside." Stolas points.

" Understandable." They nodded," Hell borns are rare, but when it happens everyone wants to know. Because of the new baby, we'll be on high alert for intruders or assassins." They explained as Blitzo groaned, rubbing his head. He's already got enough killers to deal with and didn't need his kid getting it too.

" Great. More shit to worry about in Hell." Blitzo muttered.

" We'll escort you everywhere until the heat dies down. But you were asked, specifically from Charlotte Magne's to see you two once more." Olivine explained.

" Yeah, that's your call." Blitzo pats Stolas's back.

" You are coming with me Mr! Don't you try that on me!" Stolas hooted.

" I'll let you and your family work the details out. I have to get back to my post." Olivine got up, bowing before leaving the manor.

" Good luck with the royals." Moxxie quipped as Blitzo stuck his tongue at him.

" You're jealous I get to eat rich food," Blitzo smirked. "

Sure sir. Whatever keeps you asleep at night."

" Can we babysit her? Especially if you have all this royal stuff to get to." Millie smiles, trying to inch her way closer to the little comet, who already seemed to like her auntie, Millie.

" You must really want to use these babysitting day's huh?" Blitzo raised a brow as Comet stared at Millie and started to babble.

" Just a little~" She giggled, giving Comet a silly face.

" We'll see about it, but we do need to discuss our plans this week. And get you some sleep."

" I'm great as ass!" Blitzo exclaimed.

" Rain, sir. It's great as rain." Moxxie slapped a hand over his face.

" Mines better, and funnier." Blitzo deadpanned, making Comet laugh." See!"

* * *

Once finding Loona, who was intact lost in the palace but won't admit it. They got ready for the night. It wasn't that bad sharing a room since the major's room was gigantic compared to Blitzo size. The tired Imp feel into the feather filled, rich bed and exhaled tiredly while the shower went on. He looked down at his chest and cooed softly at Comet, who was curled up on his chest. He stuck his tongue out as he reached over towards his nightstand and tried grabbing something. Which was when, from the floor, Octavia who was writing quietly as her music played looked towards her stepdad with confusion.

" What in Heaven are you doing?"

" Gunna show Comet some of my horses! She may like them." Blitzo commented.

" Are you getting her a horse onesie?"

" Bold of you to assume I don't already have five." Octavia hummed as she tapped her pencil against the floor. " Whatcha listening to kid?" Blitzo smiled as Comet's eyes sparkled, trying to grab the horse in Blitzo hands while he didn't notice.

" Fuck this mafia life." She said, writing away." It's by my band. Simon wrote about his life." She said.

" Don't let papa bird here, or he's gonna have a heart attack." Blitzo grinned before gasping," Oh you do like them!"

" Like what?" Loona groaned as she walked into the room, her hair soaked from her shower and tied up.

" She likes the horses I got!"

" She better or she's gonna hate that damn nursery for a while." Loona said, laying on the room's couch." Are you fucking serious?" She growled and looked out the window." They're still at it!"

" Bullshit!" He laid up a little." One of you, grab my gun and start firing.

" DON'T YOU DARE!" Stolas called from the bathroom as a feather drier rang through the room. Not wanting his family, or anyone to get hurt since that'll just cause more trouble. Blitzo groaned loudly before shiftily looking towards the bathroom and mouthing," Shoot the sky then." Before laying back down and playing with Comet on his chest. Octavia and Loona did rock paper scissors. That night Loona fired the gun towards the sky and Stolas hollered at them again, kissing Blitzo and his bet on who was the good cop and bad cop, parent.


	2. The Power Within Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas reads into what happened on Christmas Day from space as well as deals with the struggles of being a royal bloodline

Comet, who was nestled between Stolas and Blitzo's chest, since the Imp didn't want to get up to put her in her crib, quietly clung to his chest. Their large bed managed to hold both fathers and daughters, but Loona decided to take the couch as did Octavia who took the other. On the bedding, the baby wiggles around, whimpering before they let out a pitiful whine. Octavia, who always, now, wore headphones to sleep couldn't hear and thing, and Loona practically could sleep through a damn explosion and still probably won't wake up, didn't hear it either. Stolas's eyes opened up as he was laced with exhaustion from the last few days of missing sleep. But seeing his new baby start to whimper and cry, made him quickly get up.

" Oh, shhhhh..." He cooed, wrapping a hand around them and pulling them towards his chest." What's the matter little one? Are you cold, my little Comet?" He hooted softly as they whimpered and cried again, cling to his chest, before Blitzo groaned loudly and rolled over to face him, rubbing his eyes.

" What's the matter?..." He yawned.

" Trying to see that myself, blitzy." He cooed, running his hand down his partner's longhorns, then his back." Get some sleep. I can handle this." He smiled as Blitzo shrugged, not wanting to miss free sleep. He rolled back over, whispering goodnight to Stolas before the owl walked into the bathroom to limit the noise. He bounces them quietly as he trotted around as she whimpered on. " Oh dear...poor thing's been crying for a while now." He rubbed their cheek before wiping a tear away." My dear little one, it's all okay. Especially when I am here." He smiled at her as she matched onto his chest and whimpered. It took him a while before he realized what she wanted." Oh! You must be famished, I'm so sorry. I'll get right on that." He wrapped her back up in a blanket before grabbing his robe and peeking into the hallway where a few guards were station.

" You there," He snapped, to get their attention," I need someone immediately to make me a bottle please?" He said, bouncing Comet quietly with his arm as she chirped and cried. Once getting a nod from a guard and then heading off to find an Imp worker. He sighed and rubbed her back quietly till her bottle was made. He sat on the bedding, patting her back and petting his hand through her feathery head, Blitzo rolled back over from the dip in the mattress.

" Couldn't find the bottle huh..?" He smugly smiles as he half slept. Stolas rolled his eyes before cupping his cheek.

"Our staff in the kitchen, dear. I asked for them to make a bottle for her." Stolas explained." And you should be asleep now..." Stolas pinches his cheek with a grin. Blitzo stuck his tongue out as Stolas pestered him, till there was a knock at the door.

" Oh good!" He hooted softly before going to the door and retrieving her bottle. He checked the temperature before letting her hands grip around the bottle with a tiny chirp. He smiled softly at Comet while she ate quietly.

" Hungry aren't you?" Stolas smiled," Oh yes yes you are!"

Stolas cooed happily, causing his feathers to ruffle. As Stolas sat down, Blitzo moved over towards Stolas's lap and rested his head on his thighs. Stolas let out a little chirp as he smiled down at Blitzo till the Imp started snoring loudly making Stolas chuckle.

* * *

The next morning, Blitzo got some daddy time with Comet while Loona went to work at I.M.P while Octavia mainly stayed in her room. Stolas had something important to do that day. He left the two in the main room where he went to his astronomy room before grabbing his Grimoire and opening a gateway into the atmosphere. Using his book, forming a red glow, he floats up to large and vast space. Glowing brightly as the stars from afar flowed brightly.

" Let's see..." He quietly charted the stars and how they moved. He floated through the atmosphere before Stolas has noticed that on Christmas day, a rather large Comet almost hit Earth, directly. The same day as when Comet was born.

" Just like your sister..." She cooed as both his daughter's births had powerful effects on the world, Octavia causing a power eclipse all over Hell, while on Earth Comet's birthday almost caused mass destruction to Earth. He hooted happily as he reopened a portal with his Grimoire and floated through back to his home. He smiled happily, changing to events of the past to fit his timeline." Oh, how historians will love talking about this one!... Ah, There we go~" Stolas cooed as he had finished up before a knock at the door alerted him. He closed his Grimoire and closed the portal to space." Come in!" He sang as the doors opened up to reveal Olivine and another guard at their side.

" Your majesty." Olivine chirped as next to them stood, Plagioclase. Another guard of Stolas domain." We've received a reply from your many messages to others on the matter of the new heiress, Comet." They explained." You aren't able to get out of making public appearances at places for publicity, but it seems Princess Charolette is happy with you choosing when to bring your new daughter to her hotel." Olivine explained.

"Downside is that you aren't able to get out of all the interviews. You at least need two, or at least." Plagioclase stressed to Stolas," And you may have to attend a noble's party of the avian legions of demons." They finished. Stolas sighed, rubbing his temples.

" Thank you, I'll be sending Charolette a letter to thank her. Oh, maybe a gift basket too. But I need to talk with my husband about these things." Stolas hooted in annoyance as he left, thanking them for telling him.

* * *

When Stolas entered the main living room, on the floor was Blitzo who had to take a liking to just laying on his back with Comet on his lap.

" Boop." He pokes her cheek as she would try staring at his finger and tried moving his hands to touch him back." Ya ain't got much movement yet. Eh, understandable. I apparently couldn't walk till two. How embarrassing." Blitzo laughed as he booped her beak again, causing her to chirp.

" Awwww~" Stolas chuckled walking towards the two and sitting down." Having fun together?"

" Yep." Blitzo pets her head." She's trying to wiggle, but that's it. Oh, and she's trying to speak." Comet giggles and makes some gibberish noises at him and he nods," Yes. Yes, understandable." She giggles and keeps going on before patting her back. Stolas giggles and pets Blitzo head before kissing his forehead.

" I've learned she is quite a powerful little one. When she was born, apparently on Earth, a powerful comet almost struck it! How fascinating!"

" Nice one, firecracker. Maybe you can help me and the family job, huh?" He pets head to head as she lays on his chest, quieting down.

" You should get her to bed." Stolas smiled," She must be getting tired and ready for a nap now."

" She naps all day!" Blitzo squawked," Just now she woke up from a three-hour nap."

" Babies sleep a lot dear." Blitzo huffed before getting another peck on his cheek from Stolas." Don't wear her out too much. A fussy baby with her power may be destructive." Stolas cooed once she gripped onto Stolas's hand to lay on.

" I got it I got it." He laid up, holding her in place." I'll get her to sleep. But did you look into that royal shit?"

" Yes, sadly we aren't able to get out of most things," Blitzo groaned and rubbed his temples." I know, but we have to do it."

" It's dumb. It's so stupid too like they only care to get more popular in Hell!" Blitzo admitted and it was true honestly. Stolas did the same thing when another noble child was born, Orion. And Heaven, Mammon did the same damn thing with Octavia was born, though he made her cry cause she was really scared of him.

" I'm sorry, dear. I'll make it up to you and everyone. A nice vacation to a safe island, or what about a picnic? We maybe can ride horses? How does that sound?" Stolas laid next to him as Blitzo groaned.

" Fine, I guess that sounds fun. I'll only do it cause I get to ride horses in the future and rather not start some stupid higher-up drama. I don't need this on the kid's record." Blitzo confesses," I'm still not going to like it." Blitzo acknowledged.

" At least your trying~" Stolas chirped, kissing Blitzo head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for drama, royal classism, and possible emotional baggage :D....not me!
> 
> Also, guess who might make an appearance from Helluva Boss in a future chapter


	3. Party Of Facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party's in Hell aren't very fun if you're seen as the same as the workers and bulters there

" I'm surprised you aren't making us babysit," Loona admitted, looking at Blitzo while he stared at his reflection in the mirror and fixing his tie." Cause of bullshit royal, bullshit, bullshit."

" Moxxie's real thrilled we're still cursing around her," Loona said as on her chest she had Comet who was kinda staring around the room. She likes to watch a lot of things, chalking that up to her owl blood in her.

" You were cursing the moment I adopted you! I was around circus people half my life! When your up twenty feet in the air and fall flat on your ass, you curse like a damn sailor."

"I and Octavia already have a bet going on which curse is the first one." Loona tapped away at her phone.

" Oh yeah, I already took a picture with her. Sorry if you wanted to do it first but snooze you lose." Loona shrugged before looking down at Comet as she cooed. She was a way better baby than the kids she has seen.

" Awwww, Looney! You're taking pictures with your little sister!" He cooed," How sweet." She stared at him for a moment before growling and turning back.

" I'll fucking drop her if she pukes." She spat.

" Well, I would too, but I'm not judging." Though he scooped Comet up quietly after that one. He booped her beak again before putting her into the splint he fashioned out of some old cloth." We gotta go. I would tell you the rolls, but we've broken them more times than I can count." He shrugged," Just don't die."

" Just don't die?" She lifts a brow.

" Just don't die!" He nodded before she rolled her eyes as he left. On Loona's Voxtagram she wrote.

**_moonlight_howling_666_** : _they're leaving for some stupid party and leaving us here alone I swear this is stupid._

Above her text was a picture of her laying on the couch with Comet's head on her chest and in the background was Blitzo getting ready for the evening while Stolas's tail feathers could be seen from the bathroom.

" Stols! The sooner we leave the sooner we can leave the party." Blitzo yelled, looking down at Comet as she was hanging quietly in his splint." Lucky you can sleep through this."

" Finished!" Stolas smiled as he stepped out of the bathroom in a dark blue suit with tiny star prints at the bottom of his pant legs, fishies off with a sharp red cape. On his eyes, he usually did wear makeup but Octavia managed to give him some. It was a misty light blue color that made his red eyes glow.

" What do you think?" Stolas smiled.

" I tried my best not to go overboard and give him a smokey eye." Octavia pats his lower forearm before she puts away her makeup. Blitzo stood there speechless for a moment, his eyes stared at the beautiful Goetia owl that stood before him.

" Wow...you're really smoking right now," Blitzo said before Stolas's feathers puffed up and his face heated with color from his cheeks and eyes. Soon Blitzo practically pulled Stolas down to his level to smoother him with a passionate kiss.

" AW GROSS!" Octavia covered her eyes quickly.

" THERE KISSING IN FRONT OF THE KID!" Loona hollered and soon had to add that to her comments with a bunch of barfing emojis.

* * *

The party was full of rich suppliers all over Hell, Nobles of different families, and a few Overlords there too. Not as powerful at the top ones in the Pentagram, like the dreaded Radio Demon or even The Three V's, but ones that own so much land they basically count as an Overlord. Blitzo felt so out of place at the party, maybe because he was an Imp and they were practically treated as sub-creature to everyone else, or maybe it was the fact that he still had a bit of baby fat on him, from what he noticed when he was getting changed tonight. I mean, for a straight week all he wanted was turkey stuffed with rats, then topped it off with ice cream.

He really wanted to blame it on himself, but he knew the elephant in the room was the classism in Hell.

Stolas held Blitzo hand tightly as the gathering went on. It's been a while since he made such a public appearance since his divorce with Stella.

" Alright, you said hi to a few people, did whatever you need, I saw people taking pictures-Can we _PLEASE_ go now," Blitzo begged as a whisper.

" Sorry, Blitzy. We can't up and leave. We just got here." Stolas whispered as he took a drink from atop of a butler's tray and handed one to the Imp.

" A public appearance would be more than ten minutes. There isn't anything I rather do than be back at the manor with our little family, but we have to do this. Come on now, have some fun tonight! You deserve to cut loose!"

" Can't cut loose at a blending place like this." Blitzo chugged his alcoholic beverage. He held the glass as he looked down at his chest towards Comet. She wiggles around in her tiny hammock." Comet's bored too. How could you even stand stuff like this." He was going to need more alcohol.

* * *

In the next hour, there were so many people they had to "talk" with, that Blitzo had managed to begin to train himself to fall asleep with his eyes open, just to avoid the boredom that was plaguing him. Not like they cared about Blitz much, mainly cared for Stolas and a bit of Comet since she was royalty anyway. A part of her. Yeah, he's ignoring those comments for now, till he was in better shape. Is back still hurts from carrying basically a growing egg around for nine months. He ignored everything those royal fucks had to say, it didn't matter. This kid was special in their eyes and don't need anyone else telling them otherwise. But what broke him was that Stolas ex-wife had shown up now with her new rich boy-toy.

" Yeah, I'm done." He said, making his way towards the exit.

" Come back here." Stolas picked him up and placed him back down with a hoot.

" I love you with my whole heart, _BUT THAT WOMAN_." He pointed as he whispers yells," Has tried to KILL me multiple times. One of those times, finally, lead you to divorce her. And I didn't really care when she did it, but I'm sorry I have a fucking kid on me now and actually have to care for it since it can't fire a gun by itself." He hissed, clutching Comet to his chest as his spikes on his back were in full display, almost like a dominance thing. Stolas cheek's glowed a bit at the parental display.

" We don't have to talk with everyone, but only a few more minutes and we can leave." Stolas comforts him as Blitzo begrudgingly groaned.

" Whatever. I'm getting another drink though. And those weird tiny rich people foods." Blitzo huffed, walking off. Stolas sighed rubbing his temples as he hid in the crowd himself, not wanting to speak to his wife other, to be honest. He didn't want to be here either, but it was his job. He would make it up to Blitzo somehow though. As Blitzo went over to the tables in the back, he fished out Comet, which managed to wake her up.

" Sorry, kiddo. But you probably rather stretch a bit around." He chuckled softly as they did just that, wiggling in his arms as he tickles her beak." Hehehe. Yeah... You're the only one who doesn't care right? Yeah." He snickered. Blitzo heard some laughter coming from behind him. He side-eyes them from behind, pushing Comet closer to his chest as she babbles and looks around." Stupid rich fuckers..." He spat and left the table quickly after.

He fished his other burner phone out and flicked it back to get a good picture of himself and while at the party.

_**blitzorodeo:** Thisp lace is so boring Ican't believe I had to come to this cause I'm married toS Tolas so dumb._

He then posts a picture with him holding a glass in his hand while the other hand was being used to hold Comets.

He's going to have to check his phone soon as it'll probably break from all the messages and comments he'll get.

Babies do cause that to people.

He walked around, bouncing Comet to keep her happy till his eyes spotted something.

" The fuck?" He questioned as he looked down a hallway as it glowed brightly even if the hallway was dim-lit. Before he could step towards it. Stolas finally found him.

" There you are, Blitzy. I don't need you running off and getting into trouble now." He smiled down at his husband," What are you looking at.

" Somewhere forming Shinning shit going on down there." He points." That's really fucking creepy and I wanted to check it out."

" No, what if you get hurt!" Stolas hooted worriedly.

" I'm a trained assassin, I can take care of myself ya know." Blitzo nudges him in his side.

" Weren't you the one who said, not, to get into trouble here since you have to protect Comet too?" Stolas asked ironically. Blitzo scoffed," I hate that you listen to me."

" It's a curse, but a pleasing~" He purred, dragging his finger against his horn. He then scooped up Comet, who chirped and squeaked at her daddy." Oh, Hello there!~ Oh someone is awake now!" She cooed happily," Oh yes you are, aren't you?~" When Stolas looked down again, Blitzo was gone." Ughhh! Blitzy!" He hooted angrily as his feathers shot out. He was about to go after the sneaky Imp but was stopped when a few nobles called for him.

" _Evening, Stolas._ " The large phoenix demon purred, looking condescendingly down towards Stolas. They had large sharp talons and golden tinted limbs. Their head glowed harshly with flames as he walked towards the prince with two girls hanging off his sides.

He groaned," Hello, Phenex." He greeted venomously. He never liked this guy, he treated everyone he was around like shit daily.

" Oh, I see you brought your newest lays child with you. How pleasant you treat an Imp child like one of us. It's so quaint." Phenex said, sarcastically. Stolas only glared at him, holding Comet closer to himself.

" _And it's very charming you brought STD ridden whores along with you as a guest to this party,"_ He snapped back at him _," Now if you don't mind,"_ He hissed, _" I'm going to find my husband, who is in fact. Royalty now, and I expect you to treat my family the same way you treat me as your equal, or I swear on Satan's wrath himself you'll feel my pain,_ **_Phenex_**." As Stolas stormed off, Phenex growled at him, causing his flames to sprout out and singed the ground around him. He snapped his fingers as one of his girls held up his phone and he made a phone call before storming off as well.

* * *

Blitzo walked down the hallway, pulling out his large gun, covered in flames. He loaded it quietly as he peeked into the room. He saw a few demons sitting in the room together quietly, while in the middle a cloaked figure performed magic and spells for them. He squinted his eyes, trying to see if anything else was going on. The room began to shake which made Blitzo's eyes widened as a burst of energy hit the door. He hit the back wall and covers his mouth to bite back a noose. He got back up quickly, as he goes to grab his gun, a flash hits him. His eyes widened at the memory, as he crippled to the ground again with a pant. He shakes his head as his eyes burn. Grabbing his gun, he quickly runs for it, not wanting to get caught. Through the crowded area, he tries getting through, but people don't normally listen to Imps.

" Move it!" He hissed, realizing he started to sweat a bit. They only scoff at him and push him back.

" Blitzy!" Stolas hooted worriedly," I was so worried for you! I told you not to run off again-!" He looked down to see Blitzo had run right into his chest, hugging him tightly. He purred softly as he pets the Imp's back." Oh, you..." He smiled.

" Can we just...go home now..." He whispered as Stolas wrapped an arm around him and picked him up.

" Yes, yes we can." He smiled," Did I ever tell you I hate these parties." He softly hummed as Blitzo took Comet in his arms, quietly, trying to push down the nauseous feeling he got a blast from his past. He hated his past, like a lot. So many problems happened to him and he hated going into what happened. He lost his family, his sisters, and his dad. He was all alone, so nobody told him what he probably should do, so when he was stuck in a depressing job environment for how long, he just stayed tulles he got fed up and left. He sighed, baring his face into Stolas's neck. " Are you alright dear?" Stolas asked worriedly as their ride pulled up.

" I'm tired. Real tired." Stolas rubbed his back and rubbed his cheek against Blitzo's neck.

" Don't you worry now, Blitzy it's okay, we'll get home soon enough and you can get some rest." As Stolas rubbed his back, he stared at Blitzo clothes," Your clothes are singed! What happened to them."

" I got hit with some magical blast or something by someone."

" What?!" Stolas freaked out." Are you okay?!"

" I think? I don't know. It felt weird, I think I'm okay?" Blitzo said, looking at his chest, and it was true. His clothes had some burn marks on them.

" Step on it please." Stolas told the driver as he quickly got in and moved back so Blitzo could sit and he could get a better look at the damage." No marks on your body." He rubbed the Imp's chest." I'll use some of my special healing jells on you. To see if that helps you." He comforts," Oh Blitzy, I'm sorry this ever happened to you. This night is turning to be awful." Stola looked down a little ashamed. He should have known. Nobody even treated Blitzo the same as they did Stolas, which wasn't as highly now anymore that he in fact married an Imp. He should speak with Lucifer about this.

" Uh, Hey," His eyes opened when he felt a soft hand press against his cheek," I'm fine. Really." He twirled his hand around," I really don't need the approval of those rich fuckwits like you do, no offense." He chuckled, making Stolas smile," I got all the shit I need in Hell. Who cares." He gave a tiny shrug as Stolas held him to his chest, peppering him and Comets with tiny kisses.


	4. Good Old Fashion Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four spend the afternoon inside the Goetia family manor

Sitting on the ground, well more of laying on the ground, was Comet. She was trying to move around and shake her limps around. In front of her were her two older sisters and her parents. She squeals happily as her tail flaps around.

" Hey, there were to go!" Blitzo grins, leaning on his knees," Tails moving around a bit!" Comet giggles, trying to touch his face. " That's a good sign for kiddos of Imps. Apparently, the first they move is their tail." Blitzo tickled their tummy as they giggled widely.

" Merely a week old." Stolas giggles at the baby.

" When's she supposed to talk?" Octavia questioned, she was a bit still reclusive around her family, but she was trying to better herself.

" Around three months old." Stolas smiled and watched as Comet tried to move around some more.

" By that time we can get her to swear," Loona smirked, poking her stomach before taking a picture of Comet, who tries going after Blitzo hand as he grabbed the giant stuffed animal horse and took off the tiny horse one.

" Here ya go kid! This is us ya know!" They started to chirp happily, shaking as they tried moving around." I need to get more horses. Need a cute little family." Blitzo pats the ground.

" Don't you have so many already?" Loona asked.

" Looney, You can never have too many horses!" He said, before pulling on Comet's onesie, which was a horse.

" Guess, the family vacation this year is another ranch in Hell?" Octavia questioned.

" Sounds great to me." Loona pets Comet's head. The baby giggles, trying to hold Loona's hand." I fucking look amazing in plaid."

" Sounds great! I can cash that deal in from having to go to that boring party." Blitzo rubs his hands together before falling into Stolas's lap and begging him." Stolas, love, dearest, bird bitch, husband. Can we _PLEASE_ go to a ranch?! _Please_?!" Stolas cooed audibly and nuzzles the Imp in his lap.

" That's the most I have seen him beg for something related to a horse."

" You should see him daily at work." Loona jokes before she saw Comet had got her hands around Loona's arm." Hey, we got a strong one. Good. You can shoot a gun soon."

" Oh! Reminds me!" Blitzo snapped his fingers," I'm teaching your kid how to fight."

" Octavia?!" Stolas eyes widened.

" Me?!" Octavia's eyes widened as well." Why?!"

" I'm sorry, but have you seen the actual freaks out there that could kill her. I don't know what astrological powers you got from him, but no kid of mine isn't, at least once, Gunna shoots a gun! Loona did it when she was your age!" Blitzo grinned, looking towards Loona who was quietly shaking her arm a bit causing Comet to squeak happily.

" I was ten when you let me shoot a gun." Loona reminded.

" Oh right!" He snapped," Oh fuck, I'm getting old." He rubs his head.

" Your probably hungry. Stupid people are hungry people." She laid up.

" Are you telling me that you're hungry?"

" We'll talk about this over dinner, but what in your right mind made you think that's Octavia needs to learn how to use a weapon. No that I'm opposed to the idea, it's just that, she's still so...young." Stolas whispered as Loona and Octavia walked ahead while Comet was in their arm.

" Ya scared when she learns that you may need fighting to survive here, you lose that last bit of you baby girl? Stolas. I'm a dad. But this is Hell, and she's royal! She's gonna need to protect herself somehow." Blitzo looked up to see Stolas's worried expression. He let out a small groan. " And...maybe," He sighed," You can join us?"

" Really?"

" The more the merrier. Just don't break my gun." Stolas smiled at Blitzo's attempt to comfort him. Stolas leaned down, peeking Blitzo cheek.

" Thank you, Blitzy. Come along now. I know he's a place for us to get dinner. I can even try out our new disguise spells!" He clapped happily before he locked a hand around Blitzo's hand.

" Oh, this'll go well." Blitzo snickered. Octavia looked back at her two parents before she looked towards Loona.

" Something on my face?" Loona raised a brow. She was joking oh course, but she wanted to see why Octavia was staring.

" Do you..think, it'll be fun? Actually, learning how to shoot a gun for me?... I mean like," She groaned," Why can't I just...What I mean is-" Loon puts up a paw to silence her as the doors open. She pulls out a small pistol she always has on her as a few guards walk at their side. Still, many paparazzi flooded the outside of the family's home.

" I was scary at first. I was ten, but I have been through the wringer in life. Blitzo found me. He raised me as his damn own. When we first met, I may have seemed like I didn't care about him, or was pretty annoyed by him. But he's my dad. He's supposed to embarrass me and annoy me. Sometimes he's fun when we bot a hammerhead shark tank for the office." She laughed," Moxxie was so scared." She aimed the pistol as a few flashes of lights from cameras pissed her off," Or the time when I was eleven and I got really sick and he put on his old Loo Loo land out to make me laugh." She smiled, looking back at the two being dorky." But back when he found me, I really couldn't fight much at all. He thought it was smart at a young age to teach me how to fight. I didn't like the sound of the gun firing or how it felt in your hands. The door of the limo opened up and the two got in." But, he turned it into a game. The gun made that noise cause it was laughing!" She fingers Blitzo impression." Oh, it's giggling when it fires a bullet." Octavia was soon chuckling with her." It was scary, but now. After so many times, it's not so bad." She admitted," But don't tell him I told you this. His head is already so inflated." She jokes with her.

" Alright..." She chuckled softly," I won't...Thank you, Loona...For being a real good...um. _Sister_." She admitted sheepishly. Loona gave her a look before, begrudgingly, nudging her back.

" Welcome." She huffed, looking back on her phone as Blitzo slid onto the car with stolas ducking in.

" I'm not gonna miss riding around in style with this baby!" Blitzo cheered as the door shut in enforces with a magic barrier. From the seats, Octavia scooted towards Blitzo as Comet was nestled on her chest.

" Um..so, uh. Blitzo." He looked at her, a bit surprised. "...Which gun do you think...fits me best?" Blitzo was in shock to hear what just came out of Octavia's mouth. Even though it's been two years since Stolas and Blitzo got married, and over time he has bonded with Stolas's daughter, he didn't expect it this quickly.

" Um, wow. Sorry." He shook his head." Am I dreaming?" He chuckled nervously.

" You want to do this, sweetie?" Stolas questioned, rubbing her shoulder." You don't have to do things that you don't want to." Stella always made Octavia do things she didn't want to do, so Stolas always tried to be compassionate about the things she liked and told her that she didn't have to do things if she ridding want to.

" I kinda do...it sounds a bit fun. Plus I get to rub it in everyone's face that I can shoot a gun." She admitted.

" Atta girl!" Blitzo cheered," Next we should try killing that stupid robot fucker if we see another one of his sex robots again."

" I thought he burned alive in Loo Loo Land?"

" Nah Nah Nah," Blitzo shook his hand," That stupid jester is all over. It would be a great bonding experience! I can see it now, murdering a person we both hate together!" Blitzo grinned.

" Awwww, you would be bonding!" Stolas cooed.

" That's what you focus on?" Loona raised a brow. In Octavia's arms, Comet chirps loudly, wanting to be included in all the noise before Blitzo boops the baby's head.

"Oh, you can join too! There's gotta be some spell in that thing to put over a baby, then we can strap you to my chest and go in guns blazing!" Blitzo grins, rubbing his hands together mischievously." _Oh, this'll be good_."


	5. I.M.P Murder Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet gets to come along with Blitzo to I.M.P for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Sorry I've been gone for a bit, my poor computer broke down on me, but I'm back!! >:))

Blitzo had to return back to work that Monday. He used his handy dandy splint to keep Comet in place that morning. He pecked Stolas and Octavia on the cheek before he left with Loona to I.M.P that morning.

" Breakfast burritos again?" Loona questioned as she had to drive today while Blitzo took a shotgun.

" Please," Blitzo nodded as he quickly shook up the baby bottle before letting Comet grip onto it and drink it happily." I should have grabbed something to eat before we left." He fixed his seatbelt before they shot off from the manor's second exit. " Want coffee? I'll buy it." Blitzo shot his hand into the air to show off his Noble Black card." I got nothing better to use it for." Blitzo shrugged.

" Was that after you got married or coronation?" Loona drove onto the highway as Blitzo looked through the baby bag and got a rag over his shoulder.

" After." Blitzo tossed the bottle in the baby bag. He's going to have to wash that before he makes the schedule for the day. He placed Comet over his shoulder and pat her back. Loona beeped at a car before they threw the finger up towards her.

" _Oh that's how they want to play_ ," Loona growled as Blitzo kicked opened the car compartment box and grabbed a gun out of it. He kicked it closed as he handed it to her.

" Rain Heaven on them sweetie," Blitzo smirked as he continued to pat Comet's back. Loona thrust the gun out the window and shot the back of the car a few times before Blitzo was spat upon.

" _This is fine._ " Blitzo sarcastically smiled before he took the covered rag and flung it at the car in front of them as they drove off.

* * *

" We brought a friend!"

Blitzo kicked the door open as one hand was around his breakfast and the other had his ice coffee while Comet was in his splint. Millie squealed, jumping to her feet.

" You brought Comet!" She grinned, racing over." Hi sweetie!" Comet cooed, her tail swaying happily to see Millie again.

" Sir, isn't this a bad idea to bring your child to work even though we kill people for a living?" Moxxie questioned.

" Don't be a party pooper Moxxie." Blitzo huffed." She needed to get out of that stuffy place and see where her daddy works!"

" She's not even a month old..."

" You're jealous she's in the spotlight now," Blitzo smirked.

" _SHE'S A INFANT!_ "

" And I'm correct. What do you want a cookie?" Loona snickered as Blitzo took her out of her baby carrier." Millie, you want first dips? Cause I gotta get to schedule writing and I gotta wash this." He shook the empty baby bottle.

" Yes, Sir!" Millie saluted childishly." I'll play with her till your done! Then we can show off the building!"

" Excellent! See Moxxie! Loosen up~" Blitzo teased before going to the bathroom to clean up. Moxxie looked back to see Millie on the floor and holding Comet.

" Your just a Lil cutie aren't you?" Millie cooed, playing with the tiny baby." Moxxie! Sweetie, come here! She wants to see you again!" Millie giggles before Moxxie sighed and sat next to her. When Comet saw him, she let out a tiny squeal which sounded like an owl screeching." See!"

" Hi there little one," He smiled before letting the tiny girl hold his finger when he offered it to her.

" Oh, I was told she has started to try and hold things in her peek, watch for that." Loona pointed out. Moxxie's eyes widened before he looked down at Comet who was innocently giggling at him. He gave out a sigh before scrambling to pull his finger away went she went to grab his finger.

* * *

Blitzo was at his desk, flimsily scribbling our that day's schedule. He's forgotten how hard it is to actually keep the focus on the damn thing when the baby was outside of his body and not on the inside.

" Comet, no." He pushed away his skull on his chest." Daddy's working. Daddy will play with you soon." He sighed, scribbling down what today's plan was. She whimpered with a pouting lip before her tail shot up and smacked him dead in the face.

" Ughhhh!" He took her out of the sling." You're a stubborn jackass like me. I hate you got that from me." He bounced her as she giggled and squealed. He kissed her head before he blew raspberries onto her tummy. She squealed and shook her little legs happily." Yeah, that's what you get rugrat." He did it again, causing her to chirp and laugh. The phone soon began to ring. He moved her to his lap and placed the phone between his shoulder and neck.

" Y'ello." He answered, cooing softly at Comet as her beak held his finger quietly in his lap.

" Good morning, my breathtaking, gorgeous husband."

" Sorry, fella. I'm already married." Blitzo held up his hand which Comet tried going after.

" Drats." Stolas quipped," Taken right from my claws." He chuckled while he ate his breakfast. Octavia was sitting at the table with him, but she was mainly focused on her music." How is our little Comet? Enjoying your office?"

" Pretty much. She can't really do much. She's a baby. But she did try eating Moxxie's hand."

" Does he wash his hands?"

" Yes. Probably more than I do." Blitzo wipes his hand off on his chest." But it's good for her. Some dirt at a young age keeps you from having a shit immune system in old age. Moxxie told me that. Makes sense. Millie always played in the dirt when she was little, I basically lived in a circus. And he never did, explains why he's always got a sour throat or runny nose." Blitzo bounced Comet as he finished his ice coffee off and threw the cup into the trash.

" Mmmm, understandable." Stolas sipped his tea." I'm the same way. Though gardening helps quite a bit. Octavia and I always seem to come down with a cause of Bird Flu at the same time of year."

" Ha. Sucker." Blitzo teased.

" I'll sneeze on you just for that."

" Oh, Ewww. I'm gonna barf." Blitzo laughed as he bounced Comet." You coming at lunchtime?" He asked." Trade-in kiddos?"

" Yes, I think Octavia's excited about this but she won't let it on." Stolas smiled at her as she sipped her coffee.

" Who won't be? We have an amazing job." Blitzo grinned leaning back into his seat.

Stolas hummed and finished his tea," Well arrive before you eat lunch. A nice lunch together sounds lovely." Stolas admitted," But I have to return to my duties."

" Aw, I thought you were gonna start telling me in detail of how your gonna let me destroy you in the bedroom-"

" _Not until later~_ " Stolas purred. Blitzo won't admit it but over the years he's come to love Stolas's daily calls, especially on bad days when he can just vent to him." Would you like us to pick up lunch for you and your workers?"

" I am the boss," Blitzo grinned," Surprise me." He snickered and Stolas smiled.

" See you then," Stolas whispered.

" Yeah yeah, gonna get me blushing now- _SHIT THERE'S A FIRE OUTSIDE!_ " Blitzo eyes widened as he almost fell out of his seat, giving Stolas a heart attack practically.

Stolas, after hanging up, pinched the bridge between his eyes as his anxiety was through the roof now, causing a few feathers to pop free.

" Dad, you're gonna go bald at this rate." Octavia pointed out, taking her plate and her dad's dishes to the sink." We should get you on anti-anxiety meds, or a therapist. You can talk to mine." She jokes in the last part and sipped her coffee.

Stolas looked up at his head and raked his fingers through his feathery hair," Thank you, Via." He grimaced." I'm fine though sweetie, but what about you? Are you excited today?" He quickly changed the subject, but mentally notes that he should freshen up in the bath before going out to lunch at I.M.P.

" Fine, I guess. It sounds fun. Plus, Loona's buying me another weird taxidermy thing from Stylish occult anyway." Octavia drank the rest of her coffee before placing it in the sink before a butler would clean it up for them.

" I'll remember that...place for your birthday!" He smiled. He was still off-put by the store, but he wanted to make his daughter happy." Also, I wanted to tell you that we may have a few guests coming to the manor soon." Stolas followed Octavia out to start their days off." Princess Charlotte and another friend of mine, who has had a few children themselves! A little play date for Comet and them!"

" She's only a few days old," Octavia questioned.

" Yes, yes. I know, But I did the same for you when you were a little owlet!" Stolas hooted. Octavia didn't say much after that as she walked through the hallways with her father.

" I'm gonna write some stuff down in my room." She explained.

" Alright, my little Starfire. I'll be in the greenhouse if you need me." She nods and closes the door before pulled out some sheet music and began writing a song called Little sister; _Big sister._

She smiled down at it.

* * *

During the office meeting, Comet tried getting involve by squeaking and babbling every time someone talked, Blitzo thought it was a riot and Millie thought it was the cutest thing. Soon after, A large red portal opened up in the main room of I.M.P, where Stolas walked through with Octavia.

" Right on time." Blitzo grinned, holding Comet from under his arm." Kiddo for a kiddo." Blitzo joked.

" Yes, and I brought you, your daughter, and your workers some lunch!" Stolas showed off. " Good," Blitzo rubbed his hands together and grinned." I'm hungry as fuck right now." He took the bag of food.

" Hell yes." Blitzo grinned with a smile.

" Thank your majesty." Moxxie thanked, taking a bag for him and Millie.

" Oh your very welcomed." Stolas hooted. The seven sat on the floor while they mainly would try to get Comet to do stuff while they ate. Octavia places her hand on Comet's tummy causing her to squeal and giggle.

" She really enjoys that?" Moxxie said, Blitzo grinned with a laugh.

" She likes tummy time. She thinks it's hilarious for some reason." Blitzo said, chewing his sandwich." Kiddo, pass her over."

" Don't drop her," Octavia said.

" Yeah, I don't want to deal with that traumatic event." Loona quipped.

" Awww, Loona you really care for her!" Millie cooed.

" I'll punt you through a window." Loona looked away, embarrassed.

Blitzo took Comet and kisses her tummy before he laid her on her back to tickle her tummy, only quickly shoot his hands into the air, causing her to stretch out like a cat.

" See!" Blitzo laughed. From Stolas's pocket, his phone began to peep.

" Oh my, it seems like I need to be going now. I have to go to a small playdate for Comet now." He picked up the tiny girl as she giggled and squeaked in her fathers' arms." I'll see you three later this evening. I'm a call away if needed." He wrapped a wing around Octavia before peaking her head. She covered her face embarrassedly. Stolas pats Loona's head before she huffed at him, but didn't stop him. He then bent down to Blitzo level before letting the Imp peck his cheek a few times.

" Bye-bye Lil Comet." Blitzo cooed, kissing her cheek as she hooted in delight. Stolas waved goodbye before the portal he had summoned.

" Wait, what's happening? I thought she would be going with her father?" Moxxie asks, looking towards Octavia.

" The "She" can hear you." She muttered and sat next to Loona who smirked back at Moxxie.

" Quick whining, shorty." Loona snickered.

" Wanna take a picture?" Octavia hummed and leaned a bit on Loona's shoulder.

" Agreed with Loona. What's happening, Moxxie. Is that she's gonna learn how to shot a gun today!" Blitzo grins, waltzing over your them right as they took a photo." Maybe kill someone!"

" E-Excuse me?!" Moxxie worried for her safety, being a princess and royal blood after all." What if something happens?!"

" I'm not just a piece of glass you know. I can handle a fight, old man." Octavia blows him off.

" Ooooooo," Loona added.

Blitzo laughs," Yeah! Old man!" Before he walks over to the front desk and throws open the cabinet, retrieving a gun out and tosses it to Octavia. She stumbled a bit to grab it and hold it securely to her chest." Loona did the same thing when she was little." Blitzo smiled before he pulled Octavia to her feet before she even got a sentence in." With your dads' powers, and my amazing teaching!" He gloats." You'll be an unstoppable force!" He slowly moved her hands into the correct position to safely hold a gun." Lean a little on your knee." He instructed her." Gotta be sturdy but easy enough to run if needed." Blitzo explained to her before Loona holds up a target board for them to start shooting on while she types away on her Voxtagram talking about how Blitzo was teaching the princess to work a gun.

" Are you sure this is wise, Sir? Especially, indoors?" Moxxie frets.

" What's the deal, Mox? I did this all the time as a kid! Taught Loona too! And she probably has one of the best shots!" Blitzo admitted," As good as me!" He smiled before he demonstrates for Octavia.

" Maybe he'll do a good job. He's a lot quieter now, more focus too..." Millie adores," I think he may be onto something." Millie whispered," Maybe he'll be a good teacher at this, especially for his kids." She grinned as she watched with Moxxie off to the side of the office.

" I worry that'll end with one of us in the hospital...Again. We already are avoiding paying for the last few times we've gone!" Moxxie groaned, rubbing his forehead.

" Come on hun. Ya is as jumpy as a kangaroo! Did you have too much coffee again?" She wrapped an arm around him.

" N-No.." He blushes, hiding his face in his vest.

" Ya as bad as Maxine lying. She got that from you. It's great for me though, I can tell when you two are lying little robbers." She smirked playfully," We can microwave some tea while we watch them!"

" That sounds...sort of...relaxing."

Before Moxxie could step towards the kitchen, the elevator door opened up with a loud beep, causing Octavia to fire the gun and it to rickshaws off the wall and out the window. A client had come to the building

" Ugh! Come on! That was a new window too!... I think," He quickly turned on his heels." Welcome to I.M.P, kids die for free!" He fixed his suit." Oh, wait! Actually, this is a perfect time for you to get some experience!" Blitzo snapped his claws as he led them into his office with an arm around Octavia's side.

" I'm here cause of my call-Um. Is that Prince Stolas' daughter?"

" Yeah? So? Got a problem with that? There my kid to ya know, so mine your own business. This is a family business after all." He smirked before gripping the collar of the Imp's and pulling them towards the Imp's face." _If you ever fucking touch my kids though, you'll wish you were killed by those Angels."_ He threatened. _" Maybe an Imp, but I got all the power I need to fuck you over_." He whispered disturbingly. Which freaked out the client and Octavia a bit, though she was used to protective dads.

" _So! Who did you want us to murder!_ "


	6. Stuck In The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas has a play-date with Charlie who meets little Comet until Stolas gets a call

The sound of talons clicking against the ground could be heard as Stolas carried the tiny Implet through the hallways of the manor.

" My little Comet~ Are you excited? Yes, you are. Yes, you are~" He cooed quietly as she chirped at him, nestling against his feathery covered chest. He hummed happily as he gazed out the window. The sky had darkened a bit after he arrived. He chalked it up to a terrible snowstorm Hell would rain down on them. He would take a portal to them once I.M.P had finished up for the day. He tapped his finger against Comet's onesie. " Mmm..." He hummed to himself." Let's get you two your play date! She's been dying to see you." He grinned, walking towards the greenhouse and into the tea room where sitting patiently at a table was Princess Charlie.

" Oh, Stolas!" She smiled warmly as he walked over with a sharp grin.

" Afternoon, Charolette my dear! How have you been?" He greeted with a large smirk.

" Please, Charlie is fine. It's not like this is some royal banquet." She waved off." I've been good, but excited to see this little one!" Charlie cooed, watching little Comet in his arms hidden away her face into his arm. A bit nervous by the new person in the room and rather be as close to her daddy as possible." Oh gosh, Stolas...she's so tiny." She stared, looking at the tiny girl. Eyes sparkling with stars.

" It's her father who had a hand in that," Stolas explained, bouncing the tiny girl quietly. She let out a tiny squeak and nestled her face into his arm.

" Oh yes...How is that going for you two? It was a wonderful wedding but I know some people weren't happy with that." She said. Stolas sighed, bouncing Comet to keep her happy.

" It was a splendid event but your right it was hard. I think it took a toll on Blitzo too, even if he won't admit it. He just wants love, he's been through enough to deserve it. I'm happy I can give it to him, and I won't be listening to others on this fact. They don't know him as I do. That's why we're beginning to try and start an idea of expanding on Imp and Hellhound rights. It's a start, we could try working towards other races born in Hell too."

" Oh, Stolas that's amazing!" She grinned," I'll happily be in support of this idea if you need me to be. You've already shown an interest in the Hotel, and I'm really grateful for it." Charlie exclaimed." If you need anything, I'm always here."

" Thank you, Charlie dear." Stolas smiled," But we're fine so far. But if I do need you I'll remember that." Stolas smiles brightly as he looked down at Comet. He saw her bright, glowing eyes stare at Charlie. A little curiously now." Would you like to hold her?" She nodded excitedly as Stolas placed the tiny baby into her arms. Comet quickly clung to Charlie's arm with her tail. She let out tiny beeps till Stolas shushed her and pet her, already feathery head. " Oh, shhh little one. I am here." He whispered. The tiny baby let out a chirp as she nestled into her little onesie again.

" Oh, she is precious, Stolas." She cooed at the sight of her." Hello there! I'm Charlie!!" Charlie greeted, grinning brightly as the Implet moved a bit in her little nest she made." What was her name?"

" Well, Blitzo wanted one of those very long, very rich sounding names. As he puts it." Stolas smiled," But her name for short is Comet!"

" Awww, how adorable!" Charlie smiled down at her," What happened this time when you had a child?" Charlie smirked.

" A rather large and powerful," He pokes Comet's head getting her to giggle." Almost hit Earth." He grinned scandalously." How quaint, isn't it?" He grinned watching the tiny girl coo and wiggle in Charlie's arm.

" I was expecting that. I remember hearing stories of how Octavia was born." Charlie smiled," How is she? After everything?"

" She doing very well, especially after Comet was born." He admits," She still..reclusive. But, I don't discourage her from seeking some time alone. I would too after everything she's been through." Charlie nodded.

" Does she talk to Stella?" Charlie questioned, looking down towards Comet." Has she even met her yet? I'm imagining it's not going to go well."

" She hasn't yet. I'd like to keep it that way." Stolas establishes," If you don't mind."

" Not at all," Charlie whispered. Stolas smiles watching Comet try to move her arm. When she couldn't she would do an adorable, annoyed huff. It reminded him so much of Blitzo's hotheadedness, and she would start to nib with her beak to get what she wanted.

" I think she likes my hair?" Charlie giggled.

" I think she does." Stolas chuckled. He watched the two till one of his butlers comes into the room holding his phone.

" Your majesty? You have a phone call from your husband." They explained as Stolas turned.

" Oh? Alright. Excuse me, I'll be right back. Oh, I suppose I should get to feeding her soon as well." Stolas stood up.

" Don't worry, I should be going anyway." She smiled," Even if this was short, It was fun."Charlie said.

" We should do this again."

" I agreed." He looked down in his arms after Charlie places the tiny girl into his arms." I think she enjoyed it." Charlie waved goodbye as Stola finally answered the phone.

" Afternoon, Blitzy." Stolas grinned." I see you on an early kill today? How is Octavia-"

" _STOLAS LISTEN TO ME! OKAY SO WE WERE ON A KILL AND I WANTED OCTAVIA TO SHOOT SOMEONE AND THEY SHOT AT US SO I THINK IM BLEEDING OUT, BUT YOU KNOW SHE'S FINE ALSO WERE DANGLING OVER A GROSS SWAMP POND WITH GATORS IN IT AND I CANT GET TO LOONA_ -" From the other line, Stolas could here do guy yell and the phone going dead His eyes had widened with fear before he dropped the phone.

" _Is everything alright-"_

_The butler didn't finish his sentence before a large portal opened up and he shot through it. Something bad had happened to his family and he was going to fix this immediately. A portal opened up and he ran through. Going off the location Blitzo was at on his phone call, he landed into the swampy ground of Miami Florida on a cool January night. He shivered as his feathers fluffed up, till his blood ran cold feeling Comet shift in his chest._

" Dear Lucifer...I'm such an idiot." He groaned before tucking Comet against his chest and casting a spell over them immediately for added protection. He swiftly shot through the swamp's mazes of trees till he could hear someone talking and found a large riverboat, hanging off it was in fact his little family. His talons sunk into the tree as he shook from the wind picking up. If they fell into the water, there's no telling what would kill them first. The gators or hyperthermia.

"You're making a big fucking mistake, buddy!" Blitzo hissed as he was tied up with Octavia, hanging slowly from the back of the boat and slowly spinning in circles." We weren't even here to kill you, just your fat buddy!" He hissed.

" Ya killed my best friend!" The fat man growled, clutching the rope.

" Oh boo-hoo, YOU TRIED SHOOTING MY FUCKING KID! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Blitzo kicked his legs out more.

" SIR! STOP ANTAGONIZING HIM!" Moxxie shouted as on another rope, Millie and Moxxie were hanging back to back. Millie tried inching back and forth to get her knife but it was no use.

" You better listen to your tiny friend over there before I drop you into the damn lake." Their hand clutched the two robes as he pulled out a knife.

" It's not like I can call anyone for help. I dropped my burner phone into the water and saw something eat it up." Blitzo grumbled.

" Dat reminds me, need to chum the water again." The man walked off as the ropes continued to swing back in forth.

" You see me as your daughter? A lot right?" Octavia asked.

" Why won't I?! Heaven, I married your dad, I don't know what else I should do," Blitzo admits.

" Nothing...It just.." She smiled until her eyes spotted something in the trees." _DAD_?!"

" Yeah what?" Blitzo through his head back." Oh. Hey Stolas, got my call!" He smirked as Moxxie and Millie looked back to see Stolas in the air and landing onto the boat's deck.

" Sorry, I took so long. I accidentally brought a tiny guest with me." He moved his shirt back and saw Comet nestled in his chest.

" Hey tiny!" Blitzo grinned.

" Can you please get us down?" Octavia asked," These fucking gators are looking at us like dinner!"

" I'm sorry, I'll try my best." Stolas tried pushing the crane that held the rope off the side, trying to move the machine back into the ship's deck, only for the sound of shoes clicking against the deck to alert Stolas.

" _What in the- **hrRK!**_ " The man didn't get to finish better Stolas' eyes fell on the, but instead of turning into just stone-like Stolas was able to do towards his enemies, it began to crack and split open. Stolas's eyes widened at the scene before him.

" Holy shit..." Millie said, staring at the gruesome death.

" I gonna be sick." Moxxie closed his eyes as the rope silently swayed back and forth.

" Dad, I didn't know you could even do that." Octavia stared as soon the robs began to glow bright red and float down to safety.

" Because... _I can't_." He stared.

" Then who the fuck-" Blitzo looked down to see Comet kicking her tiny legs out and babbling quietly." _Holy shit..."_

" No way.." Octavia's eyes were wide. " IT WAS COMET?!" The baby squealed after hearing her name being yelled, causing her to giggle loudly.

" Oh, my little Comet! It was you who exploded the rock?!" Stolas picked her up and held her in the air. She squeaked quietly and giggled.

" Oh, I am so proud of you!" Stolas cooed.

" Let me see here! I want to see her do that again!" Blitzo jumped up, trying to grab the baby.

" How in the seven rings did she even do that?!" Moxxie pointed at the piece of broken rocks and blood.

" That's a damn perfect mix of Stolas and Blitzo I have ever seen." Millie stared, kicking the rocks around with her boot. Comet babbled quietly and uses her tiny arms to shake towards Octavia.

" She wants you to hold her." Octavia stared at her father before she was placed into her arms. The tiny Implet let out a large yawn and nestled her way into a cozy apt against Octavia's chest.

" I would be tired so after doing... _that_." Octavia pointed.

" Well, that was an interesting first time for you." Blitzo pats her back." Someone take a picture of this and we can chuck these into the river!" Blitzo grins. As the team finished they kill and someone had called Loona to tell her what happened. Stolas only stared at the remains on the boat. A bloody mess of pebbles and some guts.

" Dad?" Octavia asked." Are you okay?"

" Yes, I'm just thinking." Come along now, let's get you girls, home." He smiled before the portal closed behind them. He had no clue how she was able to do that so quickly.


	7. Bird Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With cold freezing weather, comes terrible colds and illnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a few weeks later from the last chapter, late January now and at best Comet is almost two months old!

Blitzo hated Hell's terrible winters. He hated them with every fiber in his body. It was cold as Fuck, EVEN IN HELL. It snowed frozen chunks of acid everywhere, the roads iced over so more traffic and car accidents, everything was freezing cold, he couldn't enjoy his ice coffee, business went down, his apartment heat never worked and neither did I.M.P too, oh did he mention he hated the cold weather. Ever since he's basically moved into Stolas's home, he could bundle in a nice warm blanket and not have to worry about if his little Loona would be warm enough. When he still lived in that shitty place, especially when Loona was little he would wrap her up in a blanket and let her sleep with him in his bed to keep warm. It was cute and something he missed, but he rather them be in a nice warm house during Hell's shitty winters. And what came with winters were the constant colds, coughing, sneezing, and other terrible illnesses with the awful weather.

At the moment now, Blitzo was inside I.M.P as it stormed like crazy outside. He was really glad he'd actually brought a few extra coats for Comet to wear outside when they left, but for now, she was playing in the portable playpen Millie and Moxxie got her. She squealed and babbled as she chewed on a block as everyone worked. Since there were no kills today, they mainly were left with tasks around the office or paperwork. She cooed quietly before Loona kicked off her desk and the swivel chair shot over to the pen. The baby was scooped up quickly and placed on Loona's desk right on time as Moxxie came in.

" Can someone fix the fax machine?" He looked mainly towards Loona.

" Can't, sister bonding." She holds Comet up and sticks her tongue at her. Comet babbled and tried doing the same.

Moxxie huffed and rubbed his hands together. " Why is it so cold in here still?!" He shivered, rubbing his hands together.

" Cause this weather blows!" Blitzo kicked a trashcan." Fuck this horrible weather here! At this point, I'll give anything to bring back the terrible heat." Blitzo admits before he ran his hand down the back of his neck.

" What's up with you, boss?" Millie asked, sweeping some dust into a duster." Ya, look as jumpy as a kangaroo today? Whether nipping at your nerves?"

" It's nipping at mine." Moxxie muttered," I'm worried if Maxi is gonna be okay while we're here."

" Same boat." Blitzo pointed a finger." Somethings up with Octi and Stols today. Think there coming down with something." He flicked through his phone.

" Oh no!" Millie jumped," Make sure you keep little Comet over there safe! Colds can really do a number on babies at a young age!" Blitzo looked towards Comet before Loona groaned and turned to him.

" Don't say it Blitzo, I have gloves on." He sighed.

" Okay okay, fine." He sighed," I'll keep you two wrapped up warm today. But anyone wants hot coffee?"

* * *

In Octavia's private school for avians of noble family's, she groaned quietly. She was going to be transferred to a better school where most of her real friends were but for now, she had to suck it up, though she couldn't even focus right now. Her head was killing her, making it harder to focus on what she was supposed to be reading in class. She stared at the board as anxiety-filled her body as it was extremely hard to even see what was up there with a pounding headache. She's been having a pain in her chest all morning, though she hid it as well as she could with some hot coffee and couch drops.

She pulled her phone out secretly and texted her band group that she won't make it to practice, then closed up her books and, as politely as she could while trying not to be sick or pass out, she excused herself to the nurse off before texting her dads, massaging her head quietly as she got to finally lay down that day.

* * *

Back inside I.M.P., the building shook as hunks of icy acid chunks hit the building.

" If that shit breaks anything I'm gonna be pissed off." Blitzo spat, sipping his steaming coffee cup.

" Shouldn't be that bad. We got most of the windows boarded up!" Millie grinned as she immediately went back to grinning and cooing at Comet who was on Moxxie's lap at the moment. The little baby babbled as he bounced her quietly. She only nipped at her clothing since we weren't used to so many layers of clothes.

" Anything today Looney?" Blitzo leaned back on the desk while Loona just stared at the computer screen.

" Nope." She groaned." Can't we leave yet? It's freezing here. We need a fucking nice warm vacation." Loona rubbed her arms to get some heat or anything. Blitzo phone soon went off with the annoying screech he used as a ringtone which only made Comet do it while giggling happily. Loona did the same, though in a monotone voice with a smirk.

" Shhhh," Blitzo snickered," What the?.. It's Octavia's school."

" Oh, that can't be good." Millie lamented as Blitzo shooed them off to answer the phone.

" Y'ello."

" Sorry to bother you, but your daughter Octavia has seemed to come down with a case of Bird-Flu. You're going to have to pick her up and quarantine her for two weeks." The Imp nurse explained as she looked over her desk to see Octavia had passed out on the cot, haven't really gotten any sleep last night.

" _Excuse me? Quarantine_?" His eyes widened, making everyone nervous about what Blitzo was hearing on the phone.

" That's what I said sir, I called your husband as well, but he didn't pick up the phone." Blitzo groaned rubbing his face. Whatever Octavia has Stolas has it too.

" Goddamnit. I'm coming. You better not let my kid die on me." Blitzo hung up, tossing his phone into his bag." Loona, get your stuff and Comets. We gotta haul ass now." Blitzo went into his office to grab the baby bag.

" Excuse me?" Loona questioned, confusedly." What the fuck is going on at the prep school?!"

" Sir, what is happening?" Moxxie got up, watching as Blitzo quietly pushes everything's needed into the bag.

" Is Octavia gonna be alright?" Millie asked worriedly.

" She's got some bird flu and has to be quarantined for two weeks!" Blitzo rubbed his face." She must have gotten it from Stolas or the other way around." Blitzo explained." I don't even know what to do! Are we okay cause we aren't birds? Then what about her?" Blitzo points towards Comet." She's half and half!"

" Keep her by you then, or with Loona." Millie points out." We'll pack up for you two." Millie smiled.

" Sounds good to me." Blitzo shrugged." Come on Loona. I swear you all are going to give me a heart attack."

" It's the damn coffee I tell you." Loona picked Comet up who giggled and kicked her legs, till Loona pulled the scarf over her face and she could only stare at Loona and wiggle in her arms.

As the elevator door closed, Moxxie sighed and pulled out his phone to call Maxine." I really hate the cold." Millie smiles at kissed his cheek.

" Don't worry honey. You still right here while I finish up!" She grinned.

* * *

A soft tapping woken Octavia up as her eyes adjusted to the terribly blinding light. Her head was pounding worse now and her stomach was in knots. Maybe from not eating lunch yet or whatever virus she got. She groaned quietly as she saw the school's nurse standing over her.

" One of your dads is here." She said, getting Octavia to her feet and stumbling out of there.

" Yeesh, you do look like a wreck. How to fuck did I not notice." Blitzo's said allowed, only to get a sick, annoyed, groan from Octavia." Gotcha kid. Sit tight, we'll get you home soon." Blitzo pats her shoulder as she groaned again with exhaustion. She began sliding forward till Loona has to grab her by the back of her coat and pull her back into her seat. Blitzo scribbled his name out messily on the paper, he really hadn't got down how rich people do there name all fancy and shit, but he was in a rush anyway." Alright, come on. Your dad must have got something like you did. He was out of it today." Blitzo explained while the words kinda zoned out in Octavia's head.

He leads her to the car before Blitzo realized he was in a pickle now. There was a car seat in the back where Comet was, but he didn't really want to rick three people sick now.

" You're such a klutz." Loona rolled her eyes before just moving the car seat to the front and sitting in the back with Octavia.

" That's why you're the brains Loona!" He grinned while she hummed and pulled the scarf over her snout, doing it a bit more as Octavia coughed softly into her own scarf to keep anything from spreading." I got a little buddy in the front." He smiled looking at Comet who was pouting something fierce." You don't like this weather either?" He smiled, placing a hand against her tiny cheek. Which made the baby girl hoot from the warm contact." Yeah, I get it." He grinned and started the car.

* * *

Inside the manor, Stolas coughed harshly. His lungs felt they were going to pop now. She let out a tired moan before flopping back in his bed. He just had awoken from a nap he didn't even realize he had taken and felt awful. He couldn't even reach from his phone to see if he missed anything either. He rubbed his face as sweat was covering it. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he couldn't even go to his garden to get herbs and plants he needed to make a brew to feel a bit better.

He coughed again, feeling breathless and sweaty. The doors of manor freaked open as Blitzo pushed them inward.

" Go go go! Christ on a stick! It's freezing out there!" He hissed." Okay. Hot fucking showers, pajamas, hot food, meds!" He clapped." Go." He said, blowing into his fist as they felt like icicles now." I gotta check if Prince feather butt is okay." Blitzo tore off his damp clothes and tossed them against the floor.

" That's worrying." Octavia croaked, rubbing her face to get the sleep out of her eyes. Her feathery hair was a mess at this point and desperately needed preening.

" Eh, sure he's fine. Shoo shoo. You're either gonna be with your dad for the next two weeks or quarantine by yourself." Blitzo explained. She groaned, massaging her temples.

" Whatever. I can't even think right now." She sighed." I'm getting a bath." She grumbled, tossing her bag aside before going towards her room.

A loud, annoying cough came from upstairs." That's your husband." Loona picked up the baby carrier with Comet inside. The tiny baby seemed to be very happy she was actually home now.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He groaned, pushing all the wet clothes to the side before getting up the staircase and towards Stolas and his room. Which in fact, had a large sickened bird laying in the messy covers. " You look absolutely terrible." Blitzo stared.

" Why thank you." Stolas grimaced. He didn't open any of his eyes, too exhausted too.

" Well, just so you know." Blitzo walked over, crawling up the blanket." She got the same flu you got. She got bird-flu and I went to pick her up."

" Via? Is she okay?!" He laid up quickly, not caring if the world was spinning in circles now.

" She's okay!-Woah your really sweaty now." Blitzo pointed out.

" Everything is spinning..." Stolas held out his hand as Blitzo quickly took.

" Okay, you better lay down before you fall down." Blitzo softly pushes him back." Octavia's gonna get warmed up. I've taken care of Loona when she was sick! I can do this!"

" Are you sure Blitzy?" Stolas coughed, he felt awful and couldn't even get out a sexual remark of Blitzo being over his chest now.

" I dealt with it all, I got this. The problem is Comet though. I don't know what to do with her. Is she safe or screwed?" Stolas whimpered at the thought of his baby girl sick, so he reluctantly sighed.

" Keep her away until your sure." He mumbled.

" Your sure?" Stolas sighed and nodded.

" I need to get cleaned up though. A nice shower sounds amazing." He groaned as his bones popped, causing a tired thrill to shoot up his spine.

" Maybe I should get one with you so you don't fall over. Loona's probably claimed the couch for herself." Blitzo smiled." She pretty fine with taking care of Comet till we get back, or well me." He said.

Stolas whimpered, leaning into his husband's touch." I'm gonna miss my girls." He hooted sadly.

" Don't give me that sad face. It's fun a be just fine." Stolas whimpered again till Blitzo kissed his peck.

" Get up, sweaty. Are you sick enough to tell me all the constellations in the tub?" Blitzo jokes.

" I think.." Stolas admits breathily as he felt the air leave his chest.

" Lucifer, your really sick." Blitzo laments, placing an arm over Blitzo shoulder and leading him to the bathroom. The Imp crawled around, looking for some bath salts to soothe the bird's pains in his back. He tossed them in before pouring in some bath butter that smelt like oranges and cream. Stolas sighed at the smell." Get in, or I'll drag you in." Blitzo smirked.

" I'm so tired, I can't even think of a come back to that one." Stolas sighed, sinking into the tub, causing a few loose feathers to get loose and come off.

" You're molting too?" Blitzo eyes widened.

" No..." He coughed harshly into his arm." This happens when an avian down here gets Bird-Flu." He sunk into the sweet-smelling water," Lay with me please." Blitzo sighed and did just that.

" Get better, egghead," Blitzo muttered, sinking into the water weigh him.

* * *

On the couch, Loona had popped in a frozen pizza and had Comet on her lap. The baby girl squeaked and played quietly with her horse plushie. They squeaked every time Comet hugged them.

" Squirt?" She asked, causing Comet to babble and look up, which Loona quickly took a picture of." Bingo." She pets their head. From behind them, Octavia came out, shivering violently and wrapped up in a large black robe with pink stars on it." Holy shit you look like the living dead." Loona admits.

" T-Thanks." Octavia bitterly coughed. She now was wearing a black mask with a moon on it to keep Comet from catching the flu if she could." Do we have soup?"

" I'm making pizza, but there's probably something in there." Loona shrugged and got up." Sit down already you look like your gonna like up your guts any second.

" I think I am.." Octavia moaned, laying her head on the table."

" Yeah yeah, oh found it." Loona pulled out a can of soup." Unless you want homemade. Then that's your dad's job." Loona places the can down.

" Home...can is making me physically ill at the thought." She gagged, covering her mouth. Loona walked over, pulling out an ice pack, and placed it on the back of her neck.

" Don't puke, feather butt." Loona quipped, going back to the living room and picked up Comet. The baby bird hooted and nestled onto her.

A few minutes later, Blitzo entered in some clean clothes and a robe of his own." How's tiny?"

" She keeps hiding in my hair." Loona pushes a curl back." Comet, not again." Comet let out a squeal and a tiny laugh when she holds her up into the air.

" How's Octi?" Blitzo questioned.

" Sick as fuck. She can't even handle canned soup. She wants some homemade some. You know how to?" Loona questioned." Or Stolas?"

" I can try." He shrugged. Blitzo walked into the kitchen where Octavia was laying across the table looking miserable. She was playing some really depressing sounding music. Blitzo cooed with a frown before going over to the girl in the seat. He looped an arm around her side and gave her a squeeze." Whatcha want to eat? You're getting pale now. Even if you're white." He joked making Octavia smile.

" Soup.." She musters out.

" I'll try my best! But If I burn it, I'm calling Owl dad." He pats her head." Go lay on the couch. Your backs gonna hate you if you don't get moving."

" Too tired to even try.."

" Then we're gonna have to try kiddo. I'll break my back if I have to carry you. I'm a tiny shit." He joked, helping her from the table to the couch. He wrapped her up in a blanket before he managed to do the same with Loona. He bent down and kissed Comet's cheek. She yawned quietly and nestled against Loona's chest. Blitzo grinned standing up before hearing quiet snoring and saw Octavia had passed out once more.

" Damn it's never this quiet!" He laughed quietly and went back to the kitchen. He chopped up some vegetables before texting Stolas to see if he wanted something to eat too. He got a message back.

A thumbs up.

He said there were some herbs Octavia loved, and some that would help with illness he should put in." I never worked with...I'm not even going to try and say that." He squints." That has to be a slur." He muttered out and poured it in. He finished the two bowls off with some egg noodles. That's when his mouth began to water and looked back towards the oven." Thank you, Looney!" He grinned seeing a frozen pizza cooking." Remind me to take you out to Stylish Occult again!" He called from the kitchen. He cleaned up a bit before bringing a bowl over to Octavia. She groaned as Blitzo pokes and shook her awake.

" What...?" She whispered. " Ya want some dinner?" He showed her the boy. She coughed and shook her head, laying upward to eat the meal." Eat up. You two Loona. Cut me a slice, please? Imma go give this bowl to Stolas and then I'll make Comet a bottle."

" Don't overwork yourself like usual." Loona grimaced." We don't need more people getting sick." She said.

" I'll be fine!" He insisted." Thanks though." He gave her a one-arm hug before trudging upstairs.

The Imp quietly used his foot to hit the door open. Stolas was propped up with at least twenty Blitzo and laying on them for support now.

" Dinner!" He grinned, showing off his teeth as Stolas gave a happy thrill.

" Thank you." His voice was hoarse and squeaky as he cupped Stolas's cheek and kisses Blitzo cheek.

" Hehehehe." Blitzo teased." Germs." Stolas huffed with a smile as he took the spoon out and stirred the meal.

" Is Octavia okay?"

" Tired, coughing, sleepy, exhausted, and nauseous. But eating. So Let's hope it stays down." He admits as Stolas nods tiredly.

" Thank you Blitzy, for the meal." He cooed." It smells absolutely wonderful."

" D'awwww. You're just saying that to butter me up. Well, you lucky it's working." He laid on the covers," You're lucky I love you." He sighed with a grin. Stolas hooted as pecked his cheek." Eat up. Imma gets some dinner and then feed Comet." He jumped off the bed.

" Give her a big kiss for me!" Stolas called.


	8. Bird Flu Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet has seemed to catch the dreadful bird flu

Blitzo groaned awake, haven't slept well at all. And unbeknownst to him, Stolas wasn't either. Blitzo could have slept in the same room as Stolas since he wasn't able to get this avian flu, but Comet could. They didn't want to risk it, so he took a spare room and let the baby sleep on his chest. He couldn't get comfortable. Since he's been sleeping with Stolas, he's always slept better curled around the bird like a sloth. Now he felt empty and alone in his bed. He was cold too, but at least Comet was there.

He didn't wake up from the baby though, he woke up from the light down the hallway. Someone was up at...four in the morning.

" Damn..." He groaned rubbing his face. He should text M&M to take the day off today. He wasn't gonna be a function Imp for two weeks if this Bird flu gave a damn about it. A tiny tweet alerted him to his chest as Comet cooed and nuzzles her face into his chest as she slept." Awww..." He pets her back.

" Sleeping well tiny?" He whispered." Shhhh..." He watched her whimper and hold his claw." You're alright. Dads here." He grinned and laid up slowly.

He placed her against his chest and scurries out of bed, silently cursing at the height of these mattresses. Blitzo opened the creaky door and peeked into the hallway. It was coming from the bathroom. " Ah, shit..." He muttered, pulling his robe off from the floor and going quickly down the hall. He could hear pain-filled retching noises, making his heart clench." So glad your asleep kid." He pats their back as they whimpered.

Blitzo pushes the door inward as he peeked into the room, looking down at a sickened Octavia.

" Ahhhh shit." He muttered, leaning down the best she could and pulled back her feathery hair." You're gonna be okay." Octavia only grumbled once she felt like she was somewhat better. He pats her back, not wanting to admit he was a bit disgusted by this." Come on, let's get you back to bed before Stolas gets worried too." Blitzo helps the shaking girl to her feet before letting Octavia lean on his side as he walked her to Stolas and his room. He cracked the door open and he saw Stolas leaning over the bed, rubbing his skull as it felt like his head was breaking apart in his hands.

" You alright?" Blitzo asked. Stolas groaned in response." I'll take that as a no." He helped Octavia curl up onto the bed and next to Stolas for the night." Want something to help you?"

Blitzo went in front of Stolas's face and cups his cheek. Stolas hummed and nods with annoyance. " Got it." He nods and goes to the bathroom and fished out some headache medication for Stolas." Here you go featherhead." Blitzo kissed his pounding head before watching Stolas took a few pills.

" Whatever this flu you two got seems awful," Blitzo admits. Stolas hums with an irritated groan before the large demon laid against his bed, ignoring the irritable headache before Octavia curled up against his chest. Stolas hooted softly, leaning into his daughter's touch. He strokes her back as she slept. Blitzo gave off a soft chuckle before placing the blanket over them and leaving them for the night so they could get some rest.

He yawned tiredly and decided to just stay up for the rest of the morning. He went into the kitchen ready to make some coffee before grabbing a pot. He grumbled, rubbing his head as he bounced Comet quietly on his chest. She whimpered and chewed at his robe.

" You hungry?" He kisses her cheek. She whimpered and chirped as he poured some freshly brewed coffee. She hooted again as he kissed her tummy and went to make some milk for breakfast.

* * *

Blitzo called Moxxie and Millie after breakfast telling them not to come in today. The snow still kept on going that day. He played with Comet, having tummy time with her. As well, Blitzo decided to look at Stylish Occult and buy something for Octavia and Loona for them to enjoy. It wasn't even nine in the morning before Loona came out, confused to see Blitzo on the couch with Comet on his chest.

" Morning Looney." He greeted, bouncing her as she slept on his chest.

" You're still here?"

" Didn't want to go in. I'm not gonna for two weeks. Should be a fun vacation." He explained.

" Oh cool." She admits, getting herself coffee." Sucks we're stuck inside."

" Eh, don't worry. We'll figure out something, plus we got the book. Maybe we can go to Florida again! I heard Key West was cool!" He laughed." Maybe Comet will like it?" He cooed, petting her head.

" She's not sick right?" She points a call towards her as Comet nestled into his chest." She's like really clingy to you."

" Don't make me go into a heart attack." Blitzo said as he picked up Comet and looked at her." She looks fine! Maybe she's just sleepy! I'm sleepy too!" He admits.

" I'm just saying." She said and got up." I'm making breakfast." As Loona left, Blitzo looked worriedly down at Comet. He hoped his little baby was okay, but just to make sure he pulled his burner phone out and looked up some bird flu symptoms just in case.

His stomach began to tie up in knots as he flicked through Voogle." Come on. This has to be a sick joke that overlord bitch is pulling." He chewed his lip. She has been more fatigued lately and been a little peckish like at her bottle." Oh, fuck no no no.." He kept looking through it. He felt his hand give a tiny shake around Comet's body. He quickly picked up his phone, running a quick text to Stolas.

_blitzorodeo: Did your kid ever have this bird illness when they were little?_

_daddy_hoothoot: Yes? Everything alright?_

_blitzorodeo: wHat were the symptomS?_

_daddy_hoothoot: Sneezing, coughing, headache, Chills, aches, Fatigue and weakness, chest discomfort, and nausea and vomiting But Blitzy is something wrong?_

_blitzorodeo: I think Cometm aybe has it_

Stolas's eyes widened as a pain shot through his chest, causing him to cough harshly into his fist.

_daddy_hoothoot: Check her symptoms. Get her temperature. I'm coming out to help you_

Blitzo groaned loudly." She has it doesn't she?" Blitzo groaned loudly and nodded.

" I'm a terrible parent," Blitzo whispered.

" Nobody is perfect," Loona said, dropping a plate onto his chest before picking up Comet. She yawned, stretching her back out. She whimpered, sending chills up the little baby's spine. Loona pets the tiny babies back." Welp no reason to quarantine anymore."

" At least I'll be able to sleep better now." Blitzo rubbed his back worriedly with a sigh. There was a bit of ruckus before Stolas was walking into the living room.

" Here he comes," Loona said as Stolas, covered in molting feathers, paling face, sicken state, and covered in sweat.

" Where is she? Is Comet alright?" Stolas worriedly screeched, cheeks flushed.

" Sit down before you passed out!" Blitzo muttered to him." You're bright red in the face!" Blitzo points out." She's been sleeping more and had some fatigue."

" Holy shit you are," Loona said before watching her father push Stolas lightly back on the large couch.

" See she's just this." Blitzo moaned to his chest as Comet was still sleeping through everything. The stop went to pick her up, holding back a cough in his throat as he looked over the tiny girl.

" Someone just, please," His voice was horsed from holding back a harsh cough." Get me the thermometer." He shook his hand towards the hall." We may just be worrying over," Stolas broke into a fit of coughing. He hid his face in his arm."-Nothing." He shivered as Loona returned.

" I'm putting on a mask. I'm not getting this kind of sick cause of this." Loona said, covering her snout and mouth.

" Avian illness aren't able to infect anyone else other than our own race." He explained, watching Comet yawn loudly as he placed the thermometer over her forehead. His eyes gave off a dull glow as he hissed." Fever...damn. You're right. She must have picked it up from us." He rubbed his face tiredly.

" What?! But we were safe!"

" I suppose she managed to get it somehow. Viruses spread." He grimaced." She seems okay so far, with mild discomfort. Take care of her as any sick person." He coughed.

" She probably got it from all the coughing you two been doing." Loona leans back with Blitzo as Stolas hacked.

" My lung feels like it's falling out." Stolas grimaced.

" This is gonna be the worst two weeks we got ourselves into." Blitzo groaned." All three of you sick now! This blows fucking hard." Blitzo grumbled.

" See, doesn't a vacation sound good after this?" Loona said.

" A few days off, won't be too terrible now would it." Stolas smiled faintly at the idea.

" Better than this freezing cold weather...Hey, we can invite M&M too! I mean, they always let me go on their vacations with them!"

" You always just go cause you want to," Loona smirked.

" They're funnier that way!" He grinned with a smirk." Beach sounds amazing to go to again."

" I know a few islands humans aren't able to go to. A nice vacation spot." Stolas bounced Comet on her chest.

" I still like the idea of a ranch though..." Blitzo thought.

" You just want horses." Loona lamented.

" And?! They're amazing creatures!" Blitzo grinned excitedly.

* * *

Turns out they were right as the next hour Comet, the poor baby, was coughing up a storm. " Yeesh, you sound worse than your dad." Blitzo pats the baby's back." Yeah, I know it sucks kid. Ya gonna get through this." He sighed, petting her tiny feathers." Holy shit!" He pulled his hands away." Hey, your molting too! Or whatever birds do." He shook his hand." Awww, you got such tiny feathers. Why are you so tiny?" He pecks her cheek.

" Baby birds are always tiny." He looked back seeing Octavia had walked into the kitchen, wrapped up in a giant star-covered blanket. She shook with chills and shivered in the doorway. " Ahhhh, my sick child! Your not tiny." He smirked." I thought you were supposed to be in bed?"

" Dad snores really loudly. I can't sleep even with music on."

" Believe me, I know," Blitzo growled.

" I heard she got sick too? Sucks to get it when she's small." Octavia whispered, voice hoarse from coughing.

" Yeah. I'm trying to make sure she doesn't get worse." Blitzo looked at her from under her tiny blanket." We were talking about vacations earlier. All this cold bullshit sucks."

" Agreed." She pushes through the freezer and gets out a popsicle to enjoy.

" I love that I'm pissed at the weather and you're eating a cold-ass popsicle." Blitzo snickered.

" My throat feels like sandpaper." She bit at the frozen treat." But vacation. Vacation sounds amazing. Schools boring anyways." She blew off.

" Atta girl." He pats her back." I'll find you some earbuds and get ya to bed." She hums and tugs her blanket around her tighter while Blitzo sent her to bed. " Your turn tiny." He yawned with exhaustion before going towards the bathroom." You'll probably sleep great tonight." Blitzo smirked turning on the water and grabbed some feather shampoo for the baby and clicked on the water.

" You're tired too right?" He chuckled." Same." He yawned." Ugh, I look like a wreck." He didn't even notice he was starting to get bags under his eyes. He got Comet cleaned up. He yawned loudly, moving into the bedroom where he saw Stolas snoring on their bed.

" Satan, fuck. Octavia was right." He crawled up the side of the bed, holding Comet against his chest before crashing into the soft, fluffy mattress. He groaned softly as his joints popped, only for Stolas to pull him against his chest.

He huffed loudly, hearing Octavia lay against Stolas too. A few moments later, Loona got a text to come into the room, when she came in she doesn't expect Blitzo to be squished between two sick birds and one Implet. Loona snickered as he glared at her.

 _Help me!_ He mouthed to her before she snapped a photo and grinned." Oh, Moxxie's gonna get a kick out of this one."


	9. Bird Flu Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little family is still dealing with this dreaded sickness

Comet sneezed as Blitzo eye twitched with irritation. He hasn't been sleeping for at least four days now and he won't admit it, most of it was a mix of stress, worries, and his coffee addiction worsening.

" Blitz. Take a damn nap." Loona said, texting on her phone.

" I'll sleep when I'm dead."

" You'll be dead soon if that eye twitch has anything to say about it." Loona tapped away at her phone." Just take a nap and I won't be forced to take extreme measures."

" Extreme what?" He zoomed out until his phone began vibrating." You didn't."

" I did."

" You won't-" He quickly unlocked his burner phone to see his messages flooded.

" Oh, but I would."

" I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THIS!"

" You actually didn't." She smirked.

" M&M ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" He freaked out, pulling at his horn.

" Get to sleep then." Loona plucks Comet from his arms." I'm going to watch Tv." She said only to grin once she could hear Blitzo get chewed out my Moxxie and Millie for not sleeping. Loona walked down the hall with a smirk. Bouncing Comet quietly as she yawned and whimpered.

" You do go a fever." She felts her head." Sucks to suck kid. I had something like that when I was little..." She stopped realizing Blitzo did the same thing when Loona was sick." That stupid idiot." She groaned, pushing open the door that leads into Octavia's room, where she was staying for a bit. She needed some new sensory or she's going crazy. " Brought company." Loona places the baby into a few blankets and pillows.

" Good." Octavia coughed." Your dads in trouble?" Loona nods with a snicker, pushing through the box of nail polish.

" Yep and maybe he'll actually get some sleep." She shook the liquid up." What's up Comet?" She saw the baby whimper and wiggle in the blankets to get warmer. Octavia sighed and picked her up, where the Implet quickly hid away in her fuzzy sweater.

" Makes sense." Loona shrugged." Hand out, princess."

" Princess is my nickname now or what?" Octavia joked.

" Whichever you want." Loona painted her claws as Comet bounced quietly on her lap. They baby sniffled and whimpered from the cold." How long is this sickness or whatever? I'm getting cabin fever from being stuck inside."

" You can go out you know?" Octavia yawned.

" I could but what's the point. It's butt fuck cold out there and the snow is practically closing in on us. Extermination just happened too, so there are probably looters and other bullshit too. Plus..." She pushes a bit of her hair back." Kinda boring..with nobody. Out there. With." She coughed embarrassedly. Octavia smirked widely at her before Loona smacked her with her tail. " Don't you even look at me like that Octavia,"

* * *

Loona has finished Octavia's nails and went into the kitchen to get her a popsicle again. She was holding Comet up in her arms before she saw Blitzo passed out on the couch. Good for him. He's been up for so long he's bound to catch something if he doesn't take care of himself. She cracked open the freezer as Comet coughed harshly, looking rather sick in the face.

" Ya look a wreck kiddo."

" She alright?" Loona looked up to see Stolas, who was busy making soup for himself.

" Yeah, just probably annoyed at being sick."

" Understandable." Stolas smiled." I happened to get sick about the age as her." Stolas smiled, coughing into his arm with a sigh. " I can take her if you want. She seems like she needs to lay down." Stolas smiles softly.

" Sure, just make sure Blitzo knows where she is when he wakes up or he'll have a stroke." She quipped, grabbing the sweet treat for Octavia." Oh and make sure he actually stays asleep. He's been getting crazy." She said, making a twirling motion with her finger towards her head.

" That's a bit worrying." He said, quietly. Continuing to stir his food as he bounced the little baby. " How do you think I feel." Loona huffed, leaving Stolas in the kitchen. He hummed softly as he felt Comet's head." Oh, you poor little thing! You're burning up now." He hooted worriedly, causing a few feathers to pop out as he grabbed something from the cabinets." That'll help you quite a bit." He muttered, letting the tiny girl sniff it. Comet squeaked and shook her head, hiding from it.

" Comet, This is going to help you." She hid again." You're stubborn like your father." He sighed, massaging his temple and leaning against the counter. " Would a nice song help you?" He pets her cheek. She whimpered and leaned against his hand. He smiled down at her as her own feathers looked uneven from the sickness." And good preening." He chuckled softly.

* * *

He took Comet into his room. Silent king groaning at the mess they've somehow made. But it makes sense when you send your staff home from dealing with this sickness. He placed his bowl down and groaned, shivering at the cold." This blasted weather." He hissed, closing off any outside light, before lightning a few candles." Much better..." He sat down, watching Comet squeak and babble to herself. " Now where were we," Stolas began, clearing his throat as he gave his daughter a peck to the forehead.

" Hello dear~ Yes!" He grinned," Yes you." He placed her against the blanket and with all his strength he managed to summon a baby bottle, fresh and warm in his hands. He gave out an exhausted sigh as he gripped the bedding. He couldn't focus on that, he shook it off and took the herbs from the kitchen, and poured it into the baby bottle for Comet. She'd feel much better afterward. Stolas coughed into his arms," This is very tiring."

He wheezed, chest feeling tight with discomfort. Once she had finished her bottle, he couldn't even dare to move it away. He just flicked it off against the bedding and fell into blankets and pillows, hardly touching his soup. Stolas shuttered, teeth chattering as he placed Comet against his chest. Quietly patting his back. He meekly opened and his eyes and tiredly smile at his little girl. She nestled into his arms as he got too weakly preening her feathers up. He needed a good preening too, but his children came first. He honestly looked awful at this point, but you know who didn't care.

Blitzo.

Who which in fact, kicked the door inward, looking drained himself. Stolas laid up quickly in confusion.

" Blitzy? What are you-" He broke into a fit of coughs before Blitzo crawled up the side of the bed, shushing him before laying on his waist and curling up around his legs. Right under Comet, so he was able to snuggle them both.

" Shhhhhh. Shut up. Cold." He purred, causing Stolas's eyes to widen. He only ever heard Blitzo do this a handful of times, so he treasured it each time. What he didn't know, was in fact, an Implet could too.

Causing her to peep and whimper loudly till Blitzo's tail wrapped around her. She was too young to a proper purr call to her parent but it was enough to send Blitzos body into a parental panic. Stolas hooted, with a hoarse tone. Listening quietly to Blitzo's loud and parental purring. The bird demon silently smiled as his tail feathers wrapped up around Blitzo's side. The door opened up quietly as Loona and Octavia peek inside the room.

" Told you they were in here," Loona said.

" Yeah yeah.." Octavia grumbled, trudging into the room, pulling the blanket harsher around herself before flopping into the blankets. She curls up into a ball and lays against Stolas's leg and Blitzo's back. Loona shrugged with her and laid against the large bed with them.


	10. First Words And Vacation Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get out of this shitty weather, I.M.P plans for a vacation and also get a wonderful surprise from Comet

" H-Holy...hot damn I look good..." He stared at the photo, he was hiding his face in his shoulder as his leg was pressed against the wall while the other was on the floor. His ass looked amazing. He tucked the pictures away as the door opened up. Stolas came in holding a teacup and grinned at the site on his bed.

" Oh, how sweet.." He cooed," Getting old enough to hold your own bottle?" Stolas teased as she nursed son the bottle in Blitzo hand. She could hold it but just like her parents. She was stubborn.

" No, she's staying tiny forever." Blitzo grinned, looking down at her as she nursed quietly.

" Were you looking at pictures?" Blitzo nodded after Stolas asked.

" Just bored." Blitzo said, pushing them off his chest and to the box into the floor." I got to go tomorrow."

" I know, would you like to be driven in?" He smiled, kissing Blitzo head. Running his claw of Blitzo emblem on his head.

" Sure, I hate this weather." Blitzo groaned.

" Then that is a perfect sag way to talk about a nice vacation!" Stolas clapped happily, summoning a few procures.

" Horses!" Blitzo grabbed one, tossing the baby bottle away before moving Comet onto his shoulder and bounced her quietly." Ohhhh!" He grinned," Stolas, please! We gotta do it! She has to meet horses!" Blitzo grinned." Oh and this one!" He points to the breed of Hell horses.

" We'll think about it." Stolas picked you Comet." Do you like them, sweetie?" He watched her babble quietly and look at the pictures on the magazine. Her tiny arms move and pat her hand against the pictures.

" Told you. She loves it," Blitzo scratches through her feathers. She hoots, enjoying the preening.

" It'll be fun and don't act like you won't love my ass in those horseback riding shorts." Blitzo teased as Stolas tail feathers shot into the air while the bird laughter nervously.

" I-I suppose," He cleared his throat watching Blitzo cheer loudly, exclaiming his excitement to get to ride some horses.

* * *

Blitzo came into work looking like a million bucks, still with Comet strapped to his chest. He loudly sipped his coffee and Loona plucked off her earmuffs.

" Be back soon, darling~" Stolas hooted, from the limousine before it drove off.

" Jealous?" Blitzo smirked, walking into I.M.P as all Moxxie did was stare in utter confusion.

" He's not saying anything." Loona points out.

" That's because you two just can't go out in public like that! You have hit on your heads now that you are in the Goetia family! Aren't you worried?! Even for you kids, sir!?" Blitzo gasped, turning on his heels.

" Of course I care for my Looney and Comet!" He wraps a hand around both his daughter, Loona growled a bit from being pulled back, but Comet only beeped happily. Millie cooed at the tiny baby while Moxxie will look irritated at the scene Blitzo was performing." They're one of the best things that ever happened to me!" He softly grinned, watching Comet yawn against his chest, from her baby carer." Speaking of good things for family," He tossed his bags onto the office table as Moxxie groaned holding his head.

" We are _Not_ family, sir. Satan knows we've told you this, countless of times" Moxxie tried explaining once again to Blitzo, but he cut him off.

" Do you want to make her cry?!" Blitzo pulled up Comet from his chest, pulling puppy dogs eyes and a quivering lip for added effect." Look at this sweet little face. Don't you just want to hold her and love her?!"

" You better say yes." Loona said," She cries really loudly." Loona looked back down at her phone and pulled on earphones.

" Of course we are family, especially for this little thing!" Millie giggled seeing her try to touch Millie's hair, chirping quietly as she chewed on her hand with a squeak. Becoming rather excited once Moxxie gave up and came over to see Comet. She kicked her tiny legs around, causing her tail to fan out.

" _Fine_." He grits through his teeth," Only for her- _HRCK!-",_ as Blitzo puts his tiny daughter in his hands, causing him to jump and press her tightly to his chest in fear of dropping her.

" I got her!" Millie wrapped her arms around his midsection, almost as added support, to keep her up and from falling back. Comet had a tendency to try and crawl around unless she was laying on one of her parent's chest or eating." Boss, ya can't just do that! She's a tiny little thing!" Millie combs through Comet's hair, causing the Implet to let out a mix between a cooing, hooting noise, and an Imp purr.

" A kid who caused a person to fossilize and explode into a rock covered, bloody mess! Like those blood-filled pinatas, I got for Loona for her sweet sixteen! A damn good investment I'd say." He snapped his claw together," Remind me to note that down."

" That was a great birthday." Loona snickered, remembering the memory and pulling it up on her phone for Blitzo to laugh at too.

" _No._ Sir, we forbid you for getting those for your daughter," Moxxie quickly shook his head, wanting to rid of that idea as fast as possible.

" She may be able to do that, but she's only a tiny little thing." Millie picked her from Moxxie's chest, bouncing her as she sat on the office table." Which reminds me, does she have any new powers ya can show us?! It was pretty cool to find out about that hidden talent! It's pretty useful especially in Hell, down here and all. She could definitely do some powerful damage!" Millie bounced her up into the air, causing her to squeal and chirp happily. Shaking and wagging her tail and her tailfeathers around. Wanting to be tossed higher as Millie joked with the baby." Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" She tickled Comet's tummy." You'll be so powerful!"

" Now that you mention it, not really. It kinda came out of nowhere, and then she got sick." He walked over, scratching through her soft feathers she got after the Bird Flu Comet caught." Stolas has so much power that I probably don't even know! Maybe she has something," Blitzo moved over and scratched at her head." She can purr like an Imp. Probably is immune to fire too."

" Please don't test that," Moxxie muttered, letting Comet hold his hand.

" Her eyes glow too, but Stolas does too." Blitzo leans against the desk, watching her. He utterly loved this kid so much and realizing that they came from him, amazes him daily." And she molts! She got a lot of stuff from Stolas, hopefully," He shifts his jacket around," She got something from me! Speaking of me, we're planning a family vacation!" He stepped onto the desk, causing Comet to squeak and babble seeing him standing up tall." Debating between a ranch, cause. Duh. Horses. Or a beach."

" Sir, we don't have the money for-" Blitzo opened his bag out and shook a large wad of cash at him." Is this hush money?!" Moxxie's narrowed his eyes at him and sneered in disgust while Blitzo raised his eyebrows up and smirked at him, shaking it.

" I know you want it."

Moxxie grumbled taking it before counting it in his palms." Once again, _not_ a family." Moxxie pointed out before Millie shook her finger at him and smiled.

" Now now, you didn't say that when Blitzo was in labor." She admits, making Moxxie's face reddened brightly.

" Awwww! Mox really?" Blitzo laughed, seeing Moxxie cover his face with embarrassment.

" No! No, I-" He huffed with annoyance," W-Whatever! You punched a doctor anyway!" Moxxie said, pointing out to him.

" Fuck yeah!" Blitzo laughed, hitting his knee." Man, I was really drugged up for you kid." Blitzo kissed pecking her little cheeks. Making Comet squeal happily.

" Don't say it like that." Moxxie hissed.

" Well, I bet it was funny to watch." He shrugged," You have to admit."

" More of a heart attack." Millie admits to that." But back on the topic at hand, you are just itching to get out of this horrible weather, aren't you?" She smirked.

" What?!" He shrugged annoyedly," We're a bit coldblooded anyways! Hell's always hot! An imp-like me ain't used to this weather. So that's why I think. A family vacation would be amazing!" He grinned," Don't act like you don't like the idea either." Blitzo points a claw towards him." Some fun out of this shit-eating weather would do us some good. Plus, Comet hates it! She needs someplace warm and fun! Just for a little while!" He cooed, playing with her tiny claws," You don't want her upset like a heartless monster, right?" Blitzo smirked, seeing Moxxie grumble and fall under his hand.

" If it means less of your complaining, I'm fine with it." Moxxie huffed.

" I agree with that statement, less of you talking is better," Loona adds, while the Imp growled back.

" Great! It's up to me then!" Blitzo grinned widely.

" Though this was a family thing? Not a Blitzo gets a vacation-break." Loona smirked as Blitzo groaned.

" I never win."

* * *

It took a good few hours, cutting into their usual office meeting for the day. Trying to play stupid party games to figure out what vacation would be the best to go on.

" YOU FUCKING CHEATED MOXXIE," Blitzo stepped onto the table, point an accusing finger towards him.

" NO, I DIDN'T NOT AND there IS NO DAMN PROOF! " Moxxie yelled, throwing a middle finger up at him.

" You are so full of shit." Blitzo spat, crossing out the water park.

" I WENT INTO CARDIAC ARREST CAUSE I DROWNED theirs! DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK?!"

Blitzo stuck his tongue out of it as Millie kissed Moxxie's cheek and handed him some floral smelling tea." Don't be a s hit stain, Blitz." Millie spat and grabbed his marker before she stuck her hand in a hat and pulled out," Mountain." She crossed it off," There we go!"

" Can we cross off the beach? I don't want sand in my ass for a fucking week." Loona snapped.

" Agreed." Blitzo scribbles it out, rocking Comet quietly as she watched the four." Ooh down to four now!" He clapped," You ready for vacation kid."

" Why can't we do both." Moxxie looked through his phone," There is a ranch a bit off in some rings close by the sea."

" You want to smell actual shit for our vacation."

" Nauseous whore." Moxxie growled.

" You puked at Loo Loo Land." Blitzo adds, before checking his phone," Jesus, almost lunchtime. Stolas is coming, Octavia's school closed. Ha, stupid rich school." He snickered." We got till twelve o'clock, you guys wanna get rich people food?"

" Sure, you can't keep track of anything," Moxxie said, watching Comet wiggle in Blitzo's arms before he let her sit on the desk." I think she wants to move, sir."

" Baby owls start doing that at six weeks." Loona pointed out.

" Guess she got this from me," He placed Comet down," Almost three months old and now you wanna crawl now?" He watched her babble and look up at him.

"Aaabbubbbt." Comet babbled along, moving her tiny limp up at Blitzo who held her tiny claws in his hands.

" Understandable." Blitzo kisses her head before peppering her tiny body with raspberries. She kicked and squeaked happily before he popped the cap off the marker and crossed off around the idea." Comet doesn't like hikes."

" She can't even walk sir," Moxxie lamented.

" She can also turn her head completely upside down, she looks so fucking creepy when she does it at night cause she wants food." He taps her head," Alsos she screeches like a fucking banshee, wanna see?" He picked her up.

" No!" Moxxie and Millie both expressed.

" Then let me think!" Blitzo huffed, silently liking the thought of Moxxie's idea. He really wanted to do horseback riding though with everyone. Blitzo chewed on the marker, eyeing the board before his teeth sunk into the casing, causing him to jump and gag as black ink dripped from his mouth.

" OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"

" _Shit!"_ Everyone's eyes widened as they landed on Comet who was grinning happily as she squeaked and cooed on the table. Clapping her tiny hands together and still laughing.

" Oh...You could have said, 'dad', or 'daddy'. Hell, I'd fucking sell for an 'owl'..." Blitzo stared at her.

" You're such a terrible influence," Moxxie admits, massaged his head as Loona laughed wildly calling Octavia to tell her the big news of Comet's first words.


	11. The Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy little vacation time for this family with some fun hijinks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm back to this series now that I'm finishing up Drama Club, but just a fair warning thanks to school I'm having to work on it more now which is greaaaaat but Stolitz family makes it all better especially on valentines day!

" I can't believe you talked us into this," Moxxie grumbled, placing his bag into the large limousine.

" I can't believe you don't wanna go see horses! With this little cutie!" Blitzo cooed, shaking Comet's tiny arms as she was placed against his chest. She giggled, shaking her limbs with Blitzo before babbling on.

" Shit!" She laughed.

" Still haven't got her off that word yet?" Moxxie glared as Blitzo stuck his tongue at him.

" I think it's hilarious!" He quickly turned around," No, we talked about this. No more "shit" saying. Say, daddy. Or owl. Or horse. Something!" She giggled saying it again." Damnit! Who taught you that!?"

" You probably did! You swear so much I'm surprised she isn't saying anything else!" Moxxie lamented as from the car Loona and Octavia snicker, trying to be as quiet as they could. They were eating up the constant swearing.

" And you said another swear too!"

" Yeah yeah, whatever." Blitzo blew off, going to the front of the car before peeking into the limo was Maxine who saw the two girls laughing at the giggles and swears they heard Comet say.

" How many is that today?" She jumped into the seat.

" Thirteen!" Loona laughed into her hand.

"Dad's getting so mad at it too." Octavia snickered with the two other girls.

" Keep it going so we'll get a new time record!" Maxine closed the door as she sat in her seat.

* * *

Before long, the snowy, icy covered. streets of Imp City changed to sandy hills out of the beach. A few miles down was where they were staying for two weeks. A nice two weeks to have some fun. Maybe by then, they'll have some actual fun with kills. Blitzø giddily grimes before jumping to his feet as they reached the ranch where large and beautiful horses stood, licking at the dead grass on the land." Comet look! Look at the horses!" Blitzo bounced the little girl as she seemed more interested in playing with his emblem on his chest. " Sweet lord, they are towering!" Moxxie's eyes widened as a large horse trotted up to the fence, which made Blitzo immediately leap from his seat to go pet them. " Yes, they are quite tall compared to regular old horses in the human world." Stolas explained, stepping out and smiling at his two girls." Why don't you check out the place?" Stolas grinned have some fun while you out here." " We would, but I think watching his gawk at a few ponies is funnier." Loona points, snickering once she saw Blitzo climb up a bit of the fence to get a better pet on them. The horse snorted with a huff and nuzzles into his hand. " Oh you are so pretty~" He cooed, watching Comet shake their tiny talons at them, wanting to pet them." Aw! You like them huh?" He smiled as the horse leaned down and sniffed Comet's head. She squealed and laughed, kicking her legs as the sniff had tickled her. " Looney! Tavia! Get over here! Lemme take a picture of my babies with some horses!" Blitzo laughed. " I'm like twenty, I'm not a damn kid," Loona grumbled but walked over. " Why are you obsessed with horses again?" Octavia asked, before grimacing when a horse licked her cheek." Gross." " Cause there free and wild! I love that!" He grinned." Moxxie! Millie! Take our picture! Maxine get in on this! The skeleton one likes you!" He laughed, watching the pony follow her as she ran back and forth.

* * *

The party unpacked deciding how to spend their vacation days at the beach and ranch. Moxxie and Millie decided to check out the beach while Blitzo was having a hard time deciding between horses or the beach.

" Blitzo. Pick. One." Loona stressed, bouncing Comet who giggled and cooed.

" It hard!" Blitzo whimpered, looking at the ponies who galloped along the fence side.

"Look, we're gonna go to the beach. You...do whatever you two weirdos enjoy." Loona dropped Comet into his arms.

" Wait, will you two be-"

"Yes dad," Octavia held up her phone." Nobody's here too." As the two girls left, the two dads sighed leaning close to each other.

" When did they grow up?" Stolas asked.

" I have no damn clue. I had Looney when she was just a pup." Blitzo admits." But I guess you're a sign we're doing pretty fine as parents..."Blitzo smiled, watching Comet babble and kick her legs around.

" I suppose you are correct there." Stolas chuckled, kissing the top of the girl's head before taking her into his arms." Oh look, they've come over to see her."

" They're smartass creatures, I tell you guys!" Blitzo grinned, petting a large spiked horse down their mane. The creature huffed, stomping their hoof at the attention. They turned their attention over to the little baby in Stolas's arms. She giggled, kicking her legs happily around before trying to move her tiny arms towards the beasts.

"Oh, how fearless!" Stolas grinned, watching her try and pet the horses, but she was still so small.

"But tiny. Very tiny." Blitzo pets their head." Hey, I got a fun idea!"

"Fun ideas with you are usually alcohol." Stolas teased as Blitzo huffed climbing up the fence.

" We did one body shot one time and I'm never going to live it down." Blitzo annoyedly quipped before stretching his arm into a tree to grab an apple for the horses." And noooo, I wanted to see if we can feed them! Maybe Comet here will think it's cute!" He smiled, pulling the apple from the tree and hopping over to the horses against the fence." Here ya go, pretties." He cooed, watching a large, black horse with blue eyes. They took the apple from his hand. " Ha! Ya like that don't you!" Blitzo grinned brightly before snickering. The horse huffed, licking Blitzo cheek." Awww, I think you're cute too~ You're such a pretty horse." He pets his claws against their mane softly." Stolas, gimme Comet, I wanna see her be adorable with the horses!"

"I'm coming I'm coming," Stolas hummed, holding Comet and placing her into his arms.

" Look at you~ Yeah I see you." He tickles the baby's tummy." Wanna feed them?" He chuckled seeing her babble and shake her legs around." Okay okay." He grabbed an apple from the tree once more.

However, because of Comet's excitement and having little to no control over her powerful magic skills, thanks to Stolas, the apple in Blitzo hand began to shake and twitch with a bright red glow.

" What the?!" Blitzo dropped the apple jumping back before Stolas quickly took him and their daughter into his arms as protection before the apple exploded all over them.

The two blinked a few times before looking down at Comet who giggled and laughed at the scene she caused.

"We...Need." He stressed," To work on her magic." Blitzo gasped, licking the apple off the side of his cheek with his long tongue.

" Agreed..." Stolas nodded slowly, wiping his face clean.


	12. Shell's And Comet's New Favorite Word!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun beach shenanigans happen while the two families are at the beach together for vacation! And Comet learns a new word from her sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update with some fluff for you guys before Loose Ends happens again!! 
> 
> I'm not finished with this story just kinda doing cute one-shots with this will finishing my stories and working on school mainly new stories may come near the summer though

After getting the apple parts off them and Comet, they decided to check on the girls and Moxxie and Millie while at the beach. Blitzo was wearing red swim trunks with a black little horses pattern all over them.

" Ugh, I need to lose weight." Blitzo groaned, pinching his side, and pulled on a swim shirt.

" Oh, please dear. You must stop worrying about that. It's just a bit of baby fat." Stolas shooed off." You look as gorgeous as ever. Glowing in every way~" Stolas ran his slender fingers down Blitzo's chest and side. The large bird demon was wearing a tropical shirt with red and neon blue palm trees on it, outlined in white. His shorts were a deep gray color too." It's quite attractive~ Especially for such a _DILF_ like yourself~" Stolas purred as Blitzo rolled his eyes, fixing his wedding ring on his claw.

" You're the one to talk! You have a type and you know it." Blitzo huffed but blushed at the compliment." We've all seen you're human disguise."

" Ohhh, you act so innocently, yourself. Doesn't 'Hot. Rich. And tall' ring any bells?"

" Oh! Oh, that's a low blow!"

" Blaaaah!" Comet tried repeating as Stolas chirped and cooed at his little girl, nestled in Blitzo's arm.

" And look at this little cutie!" He grinned brightly, staring down at Comet as her peek was nipped around her hand. She had a large red sun hat that flopped over her head most of the time, with a white ribbon around it. Her little bathing suit had many ruffles on it and was a soft red color with black trim and white polka dots. She babbled and giggled when Stolas pecked her head.

" Yeah yeah, she's adorable we all know it." Blitzo pets her head." Stupid little cutie." He kisses her head." She's probably really excited after her little magic trick. How can apple spunk be so sticky on feathers." Blitzo snapped, placing her against his chest as she giggled and chirped.

" You're telling me!" Stolas amused, placing on large sunglasses. The two left the vacation house with Comet as they saw Loona laying on a towel while on her phone and Maxine and Octavia were in the water.

" Whatcha doing, Loonie Toonie?" Blitzo asked as she pushed her sunglasses down.

" Sunbathing." She said, rolling over as Comet giggled at her sister." What are you two going to do?"

" Definitely not have some quality time in the water!" Stolas smiled, letting Comet holding onto his slender finger and chew on it.

" So?" She raised a brow and looked at Blitzo.

" I'm going to give him a blowjob in the water." Loona gagged the idea and flicked on her sunglasses.

" You have a water kink."

" You're acting like that's a bad thing." Blitzo rolled his eyes," Come on featherbrains. I wanna enjoy the fuck out of this place!" Blitzo grinned," Looney?" He asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

" Ughhhh." She held out her arms, taking Comet as the two older men went into the ruby red waters. Comet babbled along, looking around the beach as she was placed on the sand. Loona laid up before she took a picture of herself and Comet on the towel.

" _Chilling at some private rich beach. So fun here. I bet you're all jealous._ " She sent it.

" Ew. Comet, don't eat the sand." She picked her up," You're as bad as Blitzo."

" Bahbahbahbah." Comet giggled back at her.

" You don't say." Loona raised a brow." Let's build you a castle or something you tyrant. Want a mote too?"

" Pffffft!" Comet squealed and began to chirp.

" Pirranahas and alligators? You are Blitzo kid."

* * *

Blitzo and Stolas, taking each other's hands, entered the scarlet-colored waters of the private get-away beach. The two watched as Octavia, who stood more at the edge of the water, talked to Maxine while she took a funnier approach and was swimming in it.

" Heeeey," Blitzo teased," How are the two band kids enjoying their tropical vacation?"

" Entertaining." Octavia hummed," better than doing boring classwork."

" See, I told you she was my kid. My kid's hat education!" Blitzo cheered proudly.

" Which reminds me, I'll be enlisting in a tutor for Comet, just for that." Blitzo glared back at the grinning Stolas, who smiled at his husband like a fool.

Blitzo grumbled annoyedly before sinking into the water.

" Ah! Blitzy! Wait-No!" Stolas cried before from the water Blitzo got the owl demon to trip and fall back into the water.

* * *

Back on the sand, Loona placed Comet onto a giant hill of sand. The baby girl just hooted with excitement, patting the grainy feeling of the ground." You're gonna cause it to fall in, but I really think you don't care." Comet babbled and pats the side, which made some fall off and for her to slide downward.

" Shit!" She shrieked happily and clapped. Loona just snickered at the fact she was still cursing.

The pentagram in the sky above was slowly setting against the glowing sea now. That's when most of the water creatures in Hell would come out and show their colors, or the lights. Loona picked the baby up from the sandy hill she had made and tucked her under her arm. The bird chirped, kicking her legs around and held onto Loona's side. From the water, Octavia walked over. She wore a dark raven-colored bathing suit, that covered most of her body and a large black sunhat that covered her from the sun.

" What do you have? Drugs?" Loona smirked.

" No, if I want that I could just go into the family garden. I found some shells on the beach. Maybe Comet wants the play with them." She sat down on the sand and opened it for Comet, which Loona placed down on the sand and the bay crawled towards her older sister."When did she start getting so good at crawling?"

" Blitzo had nothing better to do than teaching her," Loona admits, watching Comet babble away and pat the shells. Grinning at them happily." Where is Maxine?" Loona raised a brow.

" She went to find her parents. She and I are pretty sure they're fucking in some cove." Octavia picked up a large black conch shell and gave it to Comet." Look, Comet. You can hear the ocean." The babble's eyes sparkled as she leaned on the shell and listened, cooing at the noises she heard.

" Ew." Loona gags at the thought," Guessing Blitzo and your dad are doing the same?"

" Yep." Octavia agreed," I saw someone shorts floating along." She and Loona shivered at the thought." I can't believe they're just fucking in the water like the other two."

" Yeah, fucking disgusting." Loona snickered. She looked down to see Comet look between her big sisters and giggle, waving the shell around before proudly announcing something.

" Fuck!" She giggled as the two girls' eyes went wide.

" Uh oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some cute ideas for this family to do! Just mainly stuff with Comet, but we'll be seeing someone from a park seeing Comet though! >:33333

**Author's Note:**

> You guys enjoying the series so far? I really like it especially going into this I definitely have a few characters I want Comet to interact with <3


End file.
